Nothing Without You
by yaoilover226
Summary: Antonio said that he loved him. But how could he when there was things he was still keeping from him? Dark secrets. Sequel to Stray Italian Greyhound. Contains all previous couples and now SuFin! Rated M for Lovino's potty mouth and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Realidad y fantasía

"Lovi." He said lifting the Italian's head gently so that he could look into those milk chocolate eyes. "I don't care about your past. We all have scars that we want to stay covered, but if you stayed I would help you slowly heal them."

"You are just saying that."

"I mean every word. I've always meant it. Nothing that you could do to make me take back those words. Because there's only one thing I need to know."

"What is that?"

"If you love me?"

"I do."

Antonio woke from the pleasant dream. No memory. It wasn't a dream at all. Even if it still felt like one. He had said those things and meant each word. And when they kissed passionately in the sand he felt as if he was on cloud nine. Lovino had admitted that he loved him. Love. It was too good to be true. From the very beginning he knew he felt strongly about Lovino. Knew that he loved him. Love! Lovino loved him! Antonio knew he should be doing back flips, besides the lack of ability there was something else keeping him from doing it. Lovino. Spending two months together had taught him that nothing was easy when it came to the hot-tempered Italian. There was no saying what would happen now. If things could've gone his way they would've said 'I love you' and live happily ever after. It was how he always thought things like this would end, like a fairy tale. Fairy tale endings didn't seem like a reality with Lovino , though he would be lying if he didn't want to see him in a princess style wedding dress.

"If only." He thought as he looked around his empty room.

If this was a fairytale Lovino would be besides him right now and he would shower chaste kisses all over the sleeping Italian's face. No. This definitely wasn't a fairy tale. It was reality. Fear gripped on to him at that thought. Reality had never been kind to him. Growing up with a silver spoon in his mouth made it hard to have a clear understanding of reality. Harsh reality where parents couldn't always be there. Where people die and don't return. Where there wasn't a godmother to come and make everything all better. Worst of all in reality love couldn't conquer harsh realities. Realities that he refused to believe. Ultimately he refused to believe love couldn't overcome anything.

"I would do anything for Lovino." He thought as he walked silently into the living room.

The sleeping forms of his friends still occupied the space. With the early morning sun he didn't have to strain his eyes to make out who was who. On the couch was Arthur with a protective arm around Alfred, no doubt keeping him from falling off. Tucked between the couch and the nearest wall was a medium fort built out of the extra couch cushions. He could see two pairs of legs sticking out from the fort. There was no shred of doubt in his mind that it was Gilbert and Matthew's legs, after all there was a piece of paper that said fort awesome taped to the entrance. Further away from the fort slept Roderich , face composed as ever despite Francis snoring loudly only a few inches away. In the corner was Elizabeta and the last person he saw was Ludwig sleeping alone. He could've sworn Feliciano had gone to bed with Ludwig. And where was Lovino? He tried to not freak out as he looked again for the sleeping twins.

"They're not here. Where could they've gone? They couldn't have left. Could they?" He thought as he moved into the kitchen.

This didn't make sense at all. When Lovino said that he loved him , he had thought it meant they were staying here.

"Why would they leave after all?" He thought as he paced back and forth, as silently as possible.

He couldn't wake up the others. Not now. Not while he was trying to figure out just what was going on.

"I'm over reacting. I'm over reacting." He thought again and again.

He tried to think back. Think back to everything that happened yesterday. Of course he remembered playing in the sand with everyone. Remembered how his heart painfully stopped when he saw the large scar on Lovino's back. Remembered how he traced the scar thinking that there was no way it was a an accident or self-inflicted wound. And thought that he would kill the bastard that did that to him. And he couldn't forget when they kissed on the sand, but everything after wards was a blur. He did recall trying to catch a fish bare handed to show off and failing miserably. After that nothing. He didn't remember Lovino saying anything about them leaving nor did he remember Lovino saying that they were staying.

"How am I supposed to know if they left or not?"He thought frustrated.

He refused to believe that Lovino would leave without a word. If anything Feliciano would've said something. So why? Why was there no letter left behind?

"Why?"

He could feel tears threatening to fall. He wouldn't let things end like this. He wouldn't break down like a baby. Nothing good came from acting like a helpless infant. If he lost all hope now there would be no way to get Lovino that was something he wouldn't let happen. He would chase Lovino to the ends of the earth if it meant they could be together.

"I will go after you." He thought as he picked up his phone from the counter, where he had left it last night.

There was no need for him to see the buttons as he speed dialed Lovino. As the phone rang he hoped that Lovino had taken the phone with him. Hoped that Lovino would pick up.

"Lovino?" He asked desperately as the phone clicked.

"Who else would it be?"

"¡Gracias a dios! where are you? Is Feliciano with you? Are you two okay? What happened?"

"What no 'good morning'? You could at least say good morning before barging me with questions this early."

"Lo siento. Good morning."

"It was until you called."

Antonio didn't take the comment to heart. It was only playful banter.

"Where are you?"He asked, this time more calmly.

"Not in the apartment. Feliciano is with me."

"You left?" His heart sank as he said these words.

"Sì. We did leave the apartment."

"Why didn't you wake me up before you left? You didn't even leave a letter." Tears fell as he spoke. There was no longer use keeping the sorrow out of his voice. "Crying won't fix this." He scolded himself.

"Are you crying?" Lovino asked in an almost concern tone.

"I am." He said, wiping the tears.

"Antonio?" Asked a sleepy Ludwig.

"Lo siento. Did I wake you?"

"Nein...What's wrong?"

"Lovino and Feliciano are gone." He sniffled.

Ludwig's sleepy face instantly transformed into a pained face. He had seen this face only once before. That face brought back unpleasant memories he didn't feel like revisiting.

"Bastard! Did you forget that I was on the phone with you?! I will hang up right now!" Lovino's voice blasted through the phone.

"Don't hang up!" He said in a panic. "Where are you?"

"Why?"

"Because Ludwig and I are coming after you two." He said while looking at Ludwig, who gave him a nod.

"You're a complete idiota. We could be hours away from your apartment. Are you willing to chase after us now?"

"It doesn't matter how far you are. I will chase after you until I bring you back and Ludwig will do the same for Feliciano."

"He would?" It was Feliciano's voice now.

"I wouldn't do anything less." Ludwig said, taking over the phone. "Feliciano... I know you had to leave ,but I thought I had time to say a last good morning or even goodbye."

"Mi dispiace." He heard Feliciano say.

"I need to say goodbye." Ludwig continued. " But not like this. I want to hold you once more before letting you go."

This had to be the most emotion he'd seen from his stern face friend. He felt the same as Ludwig. He too wanted to hold Lovino one last time. Wanted to look into those milk chocolate eyes. Wanted to kiss those tender lips that voiced not so tender words. Wanted to tell Lovino that he loved him one last time. And then handcuff Lovino's hand to his own so they could never be apart. Handcuffs probably wouldn't hold Lovino, still he would at least try it.

"Please ...Feliciano we need to know where you are." Ludwig said.

The line went silent. Fearing that their only method of communication was somehow cut off he snatched the phone.

"Lovino?" He asked nervously.

"Good bye."

The line clicked off. He wanted to break down. Ludwig's face looked just as shocked as his own face probably was.

"It won't end like this." He heard Ludwig mumble.

"We will get them back. We just have to find out where they went."

"You should start by looking behind you." Lovino's voice said.

"Lovino?" He said turning around.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig said.

"I...thought."

"Well you thought wrong."Lovino scoffed.

"Mi dispiace." Feliciano said, diving into Ludwig's arms.

They both were dumbfounded. He figured the twins were halfway to another town and yet here they were.

"You didn't leave?" He asked.

"Of course we didn't. come potrei lasciarti? "

"We thought.."

"I'm not a big enough ass to leave forever without saying goodbye."

"But you said you weren't in the apartment."

"I wasn't. I didn't think talking with Feliciano out on the balcony would be a big deal. You two idiotas were the ones who jumped to conclusions."

"I should've told you where we were." Feliciano said.

"A lovers spat this early in the morning?"Asked Gilbert as he walked into the kitchen. "Guten Morgen."

"Guten Morgen. Did we wake anyone else?" Ludwig asked.

"No. I just got up to begin breakfast. The others look as if they could sleep through anything. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lovino said.

"Come on tell your Madre." Gilbert said outstretching his arms.

Everyone's eyebrows,except Lovino's and Gilbert's, raised in unison. Lovino's face had a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"Shut up! You are not my Madre!"

"Es tut mir leid. It's too early for jokes. I do want to know what's wrong." Gilbert said in a concern tone.

"Nothing's wrong. These dumbasses thought I would take feliciano and leave without a word."

"I'm glad you didn't." Gilbert said with a smile.

Gilbert had that motherly tone. Growing up together he had heard that tne used over and over again towards Ludwig. Now that they were older Gilbert rarely spoke in that tone. In all honesty he missed it. Even though Elizabeta was the only female in their group of friends Gilbert was more of a mother figure. And there were times he secretly wished Gilbert was his mother. Antonio loved his parents dearly, but with their careers he was constantly alone. Felt as if his parents didn't have time for him. Back then Gilbert had been his ray of sunshine. Gilbert had even allowed him to share his mother. Gilbert's mother was the definition of a loving mother. Always smiling. Always cooking food for them. Always asking how was their day. Always checking to see if they needed anything. He'd felt so jealous when he compared to his own mother. And when she died he felt as if he lost his own mother. While he wept over her death Gilbert had simply wrapped a hand around Ludwig. Not one tear fell from Gilbert's eyes during the funeral. Gilbert was strong. Strong like his mother and each day since he could see more and more of her within Gilbert.

"I should really start breakfast. Would you like to help me Lovino?"Gilbert asked.

"We would!" Feliciano answered.

"Who said you could volunteer me?" Lovino complained.

"I would love the extra help. I'm not use to this kitchen or cooking for this large of a group." Gilbert said.

"Please fratello. Ludi you'll help us won't you?"

"Nein."

"Why?"

"West isn't kitchen savvy." Gilbert said.

"Huh?"

"He can't cook." Lovino explained.

"Anyone can cook. It just takes practice. I could teach you." Feliciano said.

"No thank you."

"What about you Antonio?"

"Me?"

"It is your kitchen." Lovino said.

"You didn't seem to have any trouble the last time you cooked in here."He said.

"Fucking idiota."

In the back of his mind he felt as if he was being kicked. Kicked hard as if to tell him that he was blowing this chance with Lovino right now.

"I'm more of a sweets guy,but I'll try help you the best I can." He said with a smile.

"I appreciate the why don't you start waking everyone up. We don't want them sleeping half the day away again." Gilbert said.

"Alright."

"Watch out for Elizabeta's left hook."

He felt sad for Ludwig. Ever since his parent's death he noticed how Ludwig would avoid the kitchen. He couldn't blame Ludwig for knew how the Beilschmids died from overhearing his parents talking about it. Sometimes he wished he hadn't overheard that conversation. Wished he had stayed in the dark instead of revisiting the harsh truth now and then. He couldn't even begin to imagine how it was for Ludwig to face that reality everyday.

"If you are going to help us stop spacing out." Lovino said.

"Lo siento."

Cooking alongside Lovino was an interesting experience. They didn't cook like a couple. One of the earliest and fondest memory of his parents was the memory of them cooking together. Back before his parents time had become dictated by their jobs they had spent a long time cooking together. Swaying back and forth to the music as they cooked side by side. He could still clearly see his father take his mother;s arm and twirl her before turning back to cooking. Still could hear his mother's cheerful laughter. That was the way he wanted to be with his special someone. Being in the kitchen with Lovino wasn't at all like his parents. Once again life didn't live up to his fantasy. This however, didn't mean that it couldn't become a reality.

"Don't even think about it." Lovino said harshly.

"I wasn't going to do anything." He lied.

"Bull shit. If you don't want to get another headbutt I suggest you keep your hands to yourself."

"Are you psychic?" He asked, amazed that Lovino knew he was going to do something before he did it.

"I don't have to be in order to know you were going to do something stupid." Lovino said, letting out a sigh before continuing. "Come over here. I'll teach you something about cooking, but you have to keep your hands to yourself."

"I can do that." He said moving closer and placing a kiss on Lovino's cheek.

"And lips. Keep your lips to yourself."Lovino said, a tinge of red glossed over his cheeks.

"I'm just showing you my love for you." He said,leaning in for another kiss.

"No." Lovino said lifting a wooden spoon between them. "Not in front of Feliciano."

"He didn't see." He said, quickly glancing at Feliciano and Gilbert who looked to be in their own cooking world.

"Not in front of him." Lovino repeated as he lightly slapped Antonio on the forehead with the wooden spoon.

"Not in front of Feliciano I got it." He said rubbing his forehead. " To make things fair, I'm going to kiss you twice as much when Feliciano's not around."He whispered into Lovino's ear.

"Do you want me to teach you or not?" Lovino said, cheeks a tomato red.

"So what has the Awesome Gilbert made us for breakfast?" Elizabeta asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Nothing but the awesome-est breakfast spread ever!" Gilbert said puffing out his chest.

It still amazed Antonio how fast Gilbert would change from 'mother Gilbert' to the so called leader of the Bad Touch Trio at the mention of awesome and his name in the same sentence.

"Don't you think he has a big enough head already?" Ludwig said.

"Oh really? Well this big head can just feed your portion of food to Gilbird." Gilbert said, at which Gilbird chirped with delight.

"That's not very kind." Matthew said.

"I was only joking. Guten Morgen." Gilbert said ,quickly kissing Matthew on the forehead.

"So where's my breakfast?" Alfred asked,loudly.

"Alfred." Arthur scolded.

"I too wish to know what fine cuisine we shall be dining on." Francis said, walking in with Roderich.

"I have to get a bigger kitchen." He thought at the sight of everyone crammed in the area like sardines in a can trying to speak over one another.

"Will everyone just SHUT UP! Do you dumbasses have to make so much noise in the morning?" Lovino yelled. "Get out of the fucking kitchen!"

"I know everyone is hungry,but we need to calm down. Once we get the food set up everyone can make their own plate." He said calmly.

Thankfully the mob of hungry guest dispearst. He didn't like acting like a leader. Never had he thought of himself as a leader. Yet it was necessary to act like one in the moment. It would be one heck of a story to tell police if Lovino decided to go on a murderous rampage because of his friends making too much noise.

"You handled that very well." Gilbert said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Perhaps you should be the Trio's leader."

"You and I know very well that would never happen." He said.

"He couldn't even lead a band of monkeys." Lovino said as he set the large bowl of scrambled eggs on the table.

"I have you know I was the best leader those monkeys have ever seen. Even taught them how to salsa." He said doing a quick salsa move.

"Is that true?" Feliciano asked, eyes sparkling with admiration.

"No. I did have a pet monkey once, he was a stuffed animal though... And he was one heck of a dance partner... I named him.. I'll stop talking now." He said ,looking at Lovino's not too happy face.

"That's probably the best idea I've heard from you." Lovino said.

"I for one think you are too hard on yourself Antonio. You could be a leader if you put your mind to it." Gilbert said.

"Of course that would require him to have a brain."Lovino remarked.

"I guess I'm just a brainless scarecrow."

It was probably one of the wittiest things he had said in his life. It made him proud to pull such an old reference,but one look of Lovino's quizzical face told him it had gone right over the Italian's head.

"Never mind." He said ,placing the last dish on the packed table.

"Breakfast is ready!" Feliciano announced.

In less than a blink of an eye there was a line. Lovino and himself somehow managed not to be last in line. He figured it was only because Elizabeta was busy getting ready that they didn't end up being last. Like a gentleman he had offered to let her cut ahead ,but she refused for whatever reason. He hoped that there would be enough food for them by the mountain of pancakes Matthew had taken and the two plates Alfred was attempting to balance.

"Do you want me to make your plate?" He asked Lovino once they reached the start of the buffet line.

"I can make my own plate." Lovino said snatching a plate off the table.

"I was just trying to be nice." He mumbled.

"Ouch! What the heck!" Lovino said glaring at Elizabeta.

"I'm so sorry Lovino. I didn't mean to kick you." Elizabeta said with the smile Antonio knew meant she was lying.

"Stupid woman... Ouch!"

"There goes my leg again. I must've slept on it wrong or something. Antonio could you get me some of that fruit salad?"

"Sure."

"Get it yourself." Lovino said at the same time.

"Lovino what has gotten into you?" He asked as he reached for the ladle in the fruit salad bowl.

"I don't like it." Lovino said almost inaudibly.

"Is this enough?" He asked Elizabeta ,pretending to not have heard Lovino's quiet words.

"That's fine. Thank you. Be sure to sit by me okay Lovino." Elizabeta said before running off into the living room to join the others.

"I hate that woman." Lovino said, grabbing some fruit salad for himself.

"No you don't."

"You can't say who I hate and who I don't."

"I wasn't saying that. I just know you don't hate her."

"You can think whatever you want."

"Alright. Come on let's join the others." He said quickly kissing Lovino on the lips.

"What are you doing?"Lovino quietly shrieked.

"Feliciano wasn't around. " He said, quickly moving into the living room before Lovino decided to smack him.

"Antonio!" Feliciano said as he grabbed his arm like a three-year old, almost making him drop his plate.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to ask if you and Lovino would sit by Ludwig and I."

"Sure. No problem." He said, letting Feliciano drag him to where Ludwig was sitting in the large circle on the ground.

Lovino didn't look at all pleased by this. Perhaps it was because with this sitting arrangement Lovino would either be sitting besides Elizabeta or Ludwig. Lovino's angry scowl made him so nervous. He scooted closer to Ludwig,who too was probably nervous under that indifferent face. It felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place the moment Lovino sat down. All he could think of was ways not to further upset Lovino while he pretended to listen to the chatting from the opposite side of the circle.

"I'm glad you decided to sit by me." Elizabeta greeted Lovino.

"It wasn't my choice." Lovino said, glaring at Antonio.

"I was the one who asked Antonio if you two could sit with us." Feliciano said.

"We could switch places if you want." Ludwig offered.

"And watch you make eyes at my fratello from a distance? No I'll stay right here."

"Lovino when do you leave?" Roderich asked from the other side of the circle.

"Why can't wait to get rid of me?"

There was a tinge of malice within their words. This wasn't the first time he sensed the tension between the didn't completely understand why there was tension between them to begin with.

"I was merely curious." Roderich said in a rather smug tone.

"I was wondering the same thing to be honest. It's a shame you two are leaving I did enjoy getting to know the both of you."Arthur said.

"Yeah. You two seem like cool dudes. I wanted to hang out some more." Alfred said.

"You will stay long enough to visit my mother right?" Francis asked.

"Of course we are."Feliciano answered.

"Remind me to give you your scrapbook before you leave."Elizabeta said.

"I will."

"It's going to be strange to not have you around the house." Gilbert said. "Actually I've gotten use to having the both of you in house. It's going to be so empty with only Ludwig and I again."

"At least Ludwig will have his dog to keep him company." Francis said.

"We still have to meet your dog." Matthew said.

"We all do." Elizabeta jumped in.

"Maybe I should get a dog." He said.

"What dog would be dumb enough to be your pet?" Lovino said.

"The dog that came to our school."

"Didn't that dog bite you?" Elizabeta asked.

"It was scared. I still could 'adopt' it like Ludwig did."

"I don't think so." Lovino said.

"No offense ,but I don't think you are responsible enough to take care of a dog."Gilbert said as he fed Gilbrid a small piece of toast.

"Well how else am I supposed to do once Lovino leaves? Lay around eating tubs of ice cream while watching TV like in those sappy movies?"

"If you do could you invite me? I love ice cream! It's the next best thing to cheeseburgers." Alfred said.

"Alfred you are being rude." Arthur scolded.

"What it's true."

"That's not the point."

"You could own a gold-fish instead." Matthew politely suggested.

"I want to have a dog. The dog that came to our school." He said.

"Why do you want to have that dumb dog anyway?" Lovino asked.

"Because it reminds me of you. It has your eyes." He said, staring into those milk chocolate eyes.

"Well good fucking luck getting that dog."

Lovino was right, as always. He would need all the luck in the world to find that dog. After the school incident it seemed to disappear. And even if he found the dog there was no saying if it would let itself be his pet or if it belonged to the strange man whose business card he still had laying about the house somewhere. He would have to give up on the dog. That would be the only thing he would give up on. Lovino was an entirely different matter. There would be nothing he wouldn't say or do to keep Lovino by his side.

Before he knew it they were no longer sitting in his apartment in a circle happily chatting. They were now standing in front of the hospital. The hospital wasn't a place he liked at all. In fact he was afraid of it. To him the hospital was a place that gave him the biggest dose of harsh reality. Growing up he was taught that hospitals were wonderful places that healed people and every nurse was a kind a smiling person. For a long time he had wanted to become a doctor. Wanted to heal people with a smile on his face, that was until his first and last visit to a real that visit alone he had witnessed more than any child should've seen. He had seen nurses pushing a bloody patient down the hall. Seen a grown woman scream as a needle was slid beneath her skin. Worst of all he saw an old man die. The visit had given him nightmares for years and a lifelong phobia. Throwing the dream of becoming a doctor in the trash he had told himself he would never enter a hospital again. And yet here he was.

"Antonio are you alright?"Gilbert asked in a concern tone.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked nervously. "Where's Lovino?"

"Talking with Feliciano. Do you want me to call him over?"

"Please."

It was all he could bring himself to say right now. Panic was spreading throughout his body. It was taking every ounce in his body to keep himself from shaking. He knew that if he didn't calm down he would be admitted into the hospital,which didn't calm him at all.

"You look like shit what's wrong?" Lovino asked.

"Nothing that you being by me won't fix." He said taking hold of Lovino's hand.

"You're shaking?"

"It's perfectly normal to shake when you're afraid."He said with a shy smile.

"Scared?"

"Terrified actually."

"Well doesn't that make me feel so much better."

"Huh?"

"I've never been to a hospital before."

"Are you scared?"

"I'm nervous now that I know you are. You were suppose to be the one to tell me that there was nothing to worry about and drag me inside just like all those other times."

"Lo siento. We'll just have to brave it together." He said , giving a reassuring squeeze.

"I spoke to the people in charge of visitation. We can all go visit ,but since they aren't use to this many people visiting they asked that we keep the noise down and to not bother any patience." Francis announced. "Come with me quietly. Nothing's worse than getting kicked out of a hospital."

Edging their way to the back of the group, they hand in hand into the one place that haunted him for majority of his life. He was so happy that Lovino hadn't removed their hand lock. If he didn't have Lovino's hand in his own he wouldn't know how he would make his way through this terrifying place. All he could do was focus on their interlocking fingers. If he didn't there wouldn't be anything keeping him from having a full-blown panic attack. The circulation within his fingers were painfully cut off when the group moved closer to the elevators. He could slap himself for forgetting Lovino's fear of elevators.

"Are you two coming in?" Elizabeta asked, trying to make more room in the confined area.

"Is there any stairs?" He asked.

"Why?" Francis asked.

"There's barely enough room for us and I need the exercise."

"Exercise? You two took the stairs all weekend and we walked here. If you ask me that's too much exercise." Alfred said.

"Where are the fucking stairs?" Lovino asked in a hushed tone.

"That door over there. We'll be on the third floor." Francis said before letting the metal doors close.

"We should get started on those stairs." He said moving towards the door that plainly said stairs.

"Mi dispiace." Lovino said as they started up the first flight.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like we have to climb twenty flights of stairs. I'm the one who should be apologizing for making this place seem like a horrible place on your first visit. This stairwell is nice though."

"Why does this place scare you?"

" I had a bad experience when I was younger and basically decided not to come back here."

"But you did."

"I did."

"Why?"

"I did it for Francis. Sometimes you have to face the thing you fear for someone else's sake. It's like you and Feliciano. You would do anything for him right? Even if it meant doing something that scares you like ride an elevator."

"I would but that's because he is my fratello."

"In some strange way Francis and Gilbert are my 're a trio, always by each other no matter what. We've gone to hell and back together. Although we do keep some things to ourselves we know almost everything about one another. I may be an only child ,but those guys are my brothers no matter what blood runs in our veins and I would do anything for them."

" You three make strange siblings."

The comment made it impossible to not burst into laughter. He knew long ago how strange their 'family' was. It didn't matter how strange it was because he loved his friends like family , loved this family and that's all that mattered.

"You know I'm glad we did this. Taking the stairs is much better than riding that dumb elevator. We wouldn't be able to talk like this in there."

"Especially with Alfred's loud mouth."

"Taking the stairs is really nice actually, just don't make me climb more than five flights or I will die."

"Maybe some time I will." Lovino said with a smirk.

"You know what's another thing good about taking the stairs?" He said cupping Lovino's face. "No one is here to see this." He whispered before placing his lips on Lovino's.

There were no words strong enough to explain how it felt to kiss Lovino in this moment. They were alone, away from the rest of the world. His heart was leaping in his chest. If he could he would stay like this with Lovino forever. That couldn't be a reality though. They had to meet up with the rest of the group. Slowly he broke the kiss.

"Antonio..."

"Lo siento. I just have to get as many kisses from you as possible before you leave. Come on the group is waiting." He said opening the door to the third floor.

His hand grabbed onto Lovino's the second they stepped out onto the floor. Being in the stairwell had made him completely forget about where he was. Seeing the nurses moving about automatically caused his body to start panicking again. He had to be strong. Had to make it look as though nothing was wrong. That was impossible, especially with the lack of air he felt in his lungs. He could feel Lovino helping him move along the laminated tile floors to their group. Then he felt Lovino's hand leave his,which made his heart crash.

"Glad that you could finally join us." Roderich said.

"Fuck off." Lovino mumbled.

"What is your deal with him?" He asked in a whisper.

"You should ask him that. He's the one being an ass." Lovino whispered back.

"Play nice for now please."

"Don't I always?"

"Follow me . Remember to keep the noise level down." Francis said, leading the group down the hall a short distance.

The room was barely big enough to fit all of them. Lying on the bed in the center of the room was undoubtedly Francis's mother. She had the same blond long hair and fair skin. A beautiful woman despite the oxygen mask on her mouth, IV protruding from her arm, and the heart monitor showing her steady heart beat. He didn't want this to be Francis's reality. When he had thought of Francis's mother he had imagined someone like Gilbert's mother; beautiful, happy, a good cook, someone who loved their family. Not this. He couldn't imagine this. Didn't want to imagine this for his friend,his brother. Panic. He was panicking again. And Lovino's hand was no longer there to give him strength.

"Mother these are my friends..."

That's all he heard before everything became silent. Dizziness was now playing with his senses. All over he felt numb as his world slowly became nothing but a blurry mess. The only thing he could make out anymore was concern milk chocolate eyes, silently asking if he was alright. He wanted to tell Lovino that he was fine,but his mouth wouldn't form a single word.

"I think he needs some air." He heard Lovino say,though it sounded as if he was underwater.

Barely conscious he felt Lovino lead him out to the hall. Air seemed to rush into his lungs the moment he stepped out of the room. The blurs slowly faded back to various colors and shapes. Ears picking up the sounds around him. It was no longer like a horrible silent movie.

"Gracias." He said taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be." He said taking hold of Lovino's hand yet again.

"You better be or I'll kick your ass."

"Haven't you hear of the saying ' don't kick a man while he's down'?"

"I haven't." Lovino said with a smirk.

"Gracias. I really don't think I could handle going through this by myself."

"Your friends would've helped you."

"They would've ,but I'm glad it was you who helped me." He said running a hand through Lovino's hair. "Te amo." He whispered.

Although he still felt like he was running on a half tank of oxygen he pressed his lips onto Lovino's. Kissing him passionately. Not caring just how oxygen starved his lungs felt.

"We shouldn't be doing this here." Lovino said pushing him away.

"I don't want to worry about where I am when I kiss you. I only have to worry about when it'll be the last kiss." He said pushing aside a strand of hair from Lovino's face.

"This won't be the last kiss."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure Feliciano will be telling the group the good news soon."

"Good news?"

"We're staying."

"Staying?" He asked, unsure if he was hearing any of this correctly.

"That's what I said didn't I?" Lovino said in an annoyed tone,

"Staying for one more day?"

"No."

"How long?"

"How long would you like me to stay?"

"Forever would be nice."

"Then I'll stay forever."

################################################## ###################

Author notes:

Hello everyone I'm back! I know this was a short chapter ,but it's only the first chapter so don't get your underwear in a twist. It took me a pretty long time to come up with a decent beginning. Beginnings are one of the hardest parts of a story. I hope you didn't mind that I basically started from where I left off in the first book. I just didn't want to put some strange time-lapse and having to explain what happened or simply going into it without creating a bridge between the books. Anyway I hope you liked it.

Thank you to everyone for reading my first story! Your support makes this possible. I hope you all will enjoy the sequel just as much as the first book. I enjoyed reading all your reviews for the final chapter. And I had such a big fangirling moment when I read I found out I had a Fanboy on board. _**God of the Tsukuyomi**_ thank you for making the decision to join this ship. Thank you all for everything. Thank you!

Translations:

Spanish:

Realidad y fantasía- reality and fantasy

Lo siento- I'm sorry

Gracias- thank you

¡Gracias a dios!- thank god

te amo- I love you

Italian:

Fratello-brother

Mi dispiace- I'm sorry

Madre- mother

idiota- idiot

Come potrei lasciarti? - how could I leave you?

sì - yes

German:

Guten Morgen-Good morning

es tut mir leid- I'm sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Cambio di programma

The waves crashed noisily, blocking all sound coming from Lovino and Antonio. Feliciano watched the two's mouths move intensely, trying to figure out what was being said. It was no use. He was too far out to sea to make out the muted words. Even so, he continued to watch his brother on shore. Lovino would be furious if he was caught doing this, but he had to see what was going to happen between the two. Antonio had confessed his love for Lovino and Lovino had yet to say anything about it to him. Not one word about how he felt about it. Of course he knew that Lovino had feelings for Antonio, maybe even loved him.

This was their last day. Tomorrow they were going to leave this all behind. Tomorrow he would have to leave Ludwig and Lovino would have to leave Antonio. The last thing he wanted was for Lovino to leave without letting Antonio know how he felt. Despite what Lovino said he truly believed that his brother did deserve to be happy. Deserved to have someone who made him happy. Someone like Antonio. It was nearly impossible to see how perfectly the fit together.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked, making him jump out of the water.

He had been so focused on the two on the sand that he had forgotten that he wasn't the only one in this he was the only one who wasn't putting all his energy towards swimming. Not even Elizabeta was paying attention to the two on the sand.

"I'm fine I was just worried about my fratello."

"Antonio can take care of him."Ludwig said, placing a wet hand onto Feliciano's cheek.

The coldness of Ludwig's hand-made him shiver. It only last for a second before Ludwig's lips met his, warming up his entire body. He held onto that kiss, refusing to let their lips part anytime soon. He could feel himself being swept away like the tide. Opening his eyes for a second he saw Lovino and Antonio in a tight embrace.

Feliciano sprung up from his sleep. Looking around in the darkness he made out the silhouette of someone lying besides him. He felt lost in this dark place. Thinking back he tried to figure out where he was and what was going on. There was no doubt that the silhouette besides him was Ludwig,but this wasn't Ludwig's house. They weren't lying in Ludwig's bed. And they weren't the only ones in the room.

"This is...is Antonio's place." He told himself.

He felt even more confused. Was everything that happened at the beach was a dream or a memory? It had felt real. It had to be real.

"But if it was real that means this was the day he would have to leave..."

Tears started to gather in his eyes as he stared at Ludwig's sleeping face. He didn't want to cry right now. Didn't want to wake Ludwig with his tears. Removing himself from Ludwig's side he made his way to the sliding doors that opened up to the balcony. Fresh air would help him calm down. It was still early so he knew Lovino wouldn't make them leave right this minute , but he needed time. Just a few minutes to come to terms with how this day was going to end. A few minutes to prepare himself for leaving the one place he honestly thought would become their second home. Prepare to leave the love of his life.

The cold breeze happily greeted him as he silently opened the sliding door. The sensation completely wiped the worry from his mind. He felt at peace out here. Looking out to the dim light sky made things seem so minor. Made it seem like there wasn't really a problem at all. That all this stress was coming from his own mind.

"Couldn't sleep?" A familiar voice asked, snapping him out of his peaceful state.

"Fratello?" He asked, looking at his twin bewildered.

"You didn't ask my question." Lovino asked, not taking his eyes off the sky.

"Mi dispiace." He said sitting besides Lovino. " I actually just woke up. What about you?"

"I've been up for a long time." Lovino said, finally taking his eyes off the sky.

There was something different about Lovino's eyes besides the dark circles under them. For as long as he could remember there was always a sadness within his brother's milk chocolate eyes. A lingering sadness that was so deep you couldn't see the bottom of it. There was something else in those eyes now. The sadness ,though it felt somehow less deep, still was present. Whatever was accompanying the sadness was something he wasn't sure was entirely horrible.

"How long are you going to stare at me?"

"Mi dispiace. I was just thinking ... nevermind."

"You should learn to say what's on your mind clearly."

"What?"He asked, shocked by Lovino's uncharacteristic response.

"If there's something you want to say, say it."

Lovino's words were neither harsh or kind. They held no real feeling. They were just words.

"You've been talking like that a lot lately." He thought out loud.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well... I mean... It's just that there are times that you don't sound like yourself."

"What Bullshit are you talking about?"

"It's true. Sometimes you... sometimes you say things as if you don't care."

"Is that a bad thing?" Lovino asked in an indifferent tone.

"It just frightens me sometimes. I don't know how to take your words when you talk like that. You've always spoke in either a kind or harsh tone. You've called people names and said insulting things as jokes or covering up what you are really feeling. You've scolded me when I needed it and spoke kind words when yelling wasn't going through. That's the Lovino I know. I get so worried when I'm unable to understand what you mean. And it makes me wonder if I understood you at all. There are things you don't tell me. Things I still don't understand why you are keeping from me. The one thing I thought I understood was you. We are twins for crying out loud!" He sobbed. "I thought you acted so cold and vicious because you were just trying to protect me. I never knew what you were protecting me from,but I listened to you because I thought..."

"Mi dispiace." Lovino said wiping Feliciano's tears away. " I didn't mean to make you feel like that. You've been the only one who has understood me, even more than I thought... I was trying to protect you. Keeping things from you, not letting you enjoy what this world had to offer, and forcing you to live in a world that was for only us was my way of protecting you. It was my selfish way to protect you. When I lost you I felt so helpless knowing that I had failed at protecting you. I had done so many things and yet in the end I couldn't protect you. Could stop bad things from happening. But something good came out from all that." Lovino said turning his attention to the sky, tears clearly in his eyes. "I learned many things being trapped in this town. Above everything else I learned that you are perfectly happy here. Seeing you happy without me made me... I felt... Upset. Upset that someone else could make you happy. Make you happy for real. Make you smile and laugh just like you use to all the time back when we were kids. Since leaving home I as if I took away your happiness despite your casual smiles you gave me."

He didn't know what to say. These words confused him more. They were filled with so much hurt that it felt as though he had somehow betrayed Lovino. Being with Ludwig made him happy, the happiest he had been in a long time, but that didn't mean he love Lovino any less.

"I don't want to take away your happiness again." Lovino said.

" What are you saying?"

"I know you want to stay here."

"I do... but.. but not without you. I won't leave you! I never want to be separated from you again."

Tears began to blur his vision again. If being with Ludwig meant that Lovino would no longer be in his life then he didn't want to stay. There was no doubt Ludwig would be his only love, but losing his brother was unbearable.

"Why do I have to lose someone?" He cried.

"Who said anything about that?" Lovino snapped.

"I thought.."

"You thought I was going to leave you after all of this? Are you fucking insane? I would never leave you. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I thought...I ..."

"We've been going from place to place for years. You are happy here so why don't we settle down?" Lovino said with a small smile.

Now he knew this was a dream. It had to be a dream. Lovino wouldn't say these things. None of this would actually happen in real life. This was all a big dream.

"Wake up." He thought as he started pinching himself.

"What are you doing?" Lovino asked, giving a skeptical look.

"Trying to wake up from this dream." He said ,continuing to pinch himself.

"Idiota." Lovino laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You have no idea how long I thought about how I was going to tell you that we were going to stay. Spent hours thinking of all the crazy ways you would react to the news. And there you are trying to pinch yourself awake from a dream that isn't a dream. It's possible for me to change my mind you know."

This didn't make sense. Lovino wasn't someone who dropped plans at the last minute. Lovino had been so adamant about them leaving today. This just couldn't be anything but a dream.

"I thought we had to leave."

"We do.. did... I know you don't understand,but we're staying. You should be happy."

This was too strange. It wasn't as if he wasn't happy, far from it. He loved this town and all friends he had made these past weeks. There was just something about this that he couldn't put his finger on.

Lovino could feel his brother's eyes on him. He knew he wasn't acting a hundred percent like himself. Knew this yet couldn't bring himself to act any other way.

"Why the sudden change?"

This was a sudden change. For years he refused to let themselves settle down. Fear had always told him to keep moving. If things had worked out differently they would've left this town. Left it like all the other places before. Staying because of Feliciano was only part of the truth behind this sudden change. Just like everything else they were doing this for his own selfish reasons.

"Because I know you would annoy the fuck out of me for making you leave this place."

That wasn't in the least bit true. There was other thoughts plaguing his mind. Thoughts involving the reason why they had been on the run this long. Wondering why truly bad had happened to them considering how long they were here. He also wondered how Antonio would react if he learned his dark secrets. Would Antonio still love him? The longer they stayed the harder it would be for him to keep those secrets under lock and key. Ludwig had accepted Feliciano, but that didn't mean Antonio would do the same. There was other secrets he had that could tear his world apart. Could they really start a relationship built on lies and secrets? Antonio did say he didn't care about anything as long as he loved him. He did love Antonio ,but would love be enough?

"Fratello?"

"Sì?"

"Are you alright? You just started zoning out."

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About those stupid faces those idiotas are going to make when they hear that we are staying."

"So we really are staying?" Feliciano asked with a smile.

He loved his brother's smile. That smile would be worth the headache that was sure to follow their change in plans.

"Sì.You can tell them later."

Together they sat on the balcony watching the sunrise. He had seen so many sunrises in his lifetime ,but this was different. Different from watching the sun after sleepless nights. Much different from when he had shared the experience with Antonio. With Feliciano by his side again it felt like a new beginning. Whether it was for better or for worse he didn't know just yet. All he knew was that this town would become their new home and he was going to do everything in his power to protect it.

Feliciano's ears perked at the sound of someone moving within the apartment. He hoped it was Ludwig. He couldn't wait to tell him the good news. Couldn't wait to jump in his arms and never let go. Couldn't wait to start spending the rest of his life with him. Just as he was about to ask Lovino if he could go back inside Lovino's phone rang, making him jump.

"Shouldn't you answer that?" He asked when Lovino just stared at the ringing phone.

Once Lovino opened the phone he heard Antonio's voice. From the sound of Antonio's voice he could tell Antonio was really worried.

"What no 'good morning'? You could at least say good morning before barging me with questions this early."

"Lo siento. Good morning."

"It was until you called."

Feliciano didn't understand why Lovino was saying such harsh things towards Antonio.

"Where are you?"He heard Antonio ask.

"Not in the apartment. Feliciano is with me."

"You left?"

"Sì. We did leave the apartment."

Once again he didn't understand why Lovino was doing this. Why he wasn't tellling Antonio where they were.

"Why didn't you wake me up before you left? You didn't even leave a letter."

"Are you crying?" Lovino asked in the most concern tone he had ever heard.

"I am."

"Fratello." He said covering the phone with his hand.

"That idiota is crying over us."

"No. He's crying for you. Only for you. You know he loves you so why are you doing this? Why are you trying to push him away? Fratello tell him the truth."

"I might have gone too far." Lovino said, gently pulling Feliciano's hand off the phone.

Removing his hand they could hear Antonio talking to someone. Their voices were hushed so he couldn't really make out who it was Antonio was talking to.

"Bastard! Did you forget that I was on the phone with you?! I will hang up right now!" Lovino yelled.

"Don't hang up! Where are you?" He heard Antonio say in a panic.

"Why?"

"Fratello!" He quietly scolded.

"Shut up." Lovino whispered to him.

"Because Ludwig and I are coming after you two."

"You're a complete idiota. We could be hours away from your apartment. Are you willing to chase after us now?"

Was this why Lovino was acting this way? Why he wasn't telling Antonio where they were? Was this simply a test to see how much Antonio and Ludwig loved them?

"It doesn't matter how far you are. I will chase after you until I bring you back and Ludwig will do the same for Feliciano."

"He would?" He asked slightly too loud.

"I wouldn't do anything less."

His heart leaped at Ludwig's answer. Lovino handed him the phone making sure to give a big eye roll.

"Feliciano... I know you had to leave ,but I thought I had time to say a last good morning or even goodbye."

"Mi dispiace." He said , trying to hold back the tears.

He felt so ashamed. Felt guilty for not saying by his side this morning. Guilty for making Ludwig feel like he had left without saying goodbye.

"I need to say goodbye." Ludwig continued. " But not like this. I want to hold you one more time before letting you go. Please ...Feliciano we need to know where you are."

He wanted to tell him where they were,but in that moment Lovino snatched the phone out of his hands. Before he could ask what Lovino was doing Lovino covered up his mouth.

"Lovino?" He heard Antonio ask.

"Good bye." Lovino said before closing the phone.

"Why did you do that?!" He asked hitting Lovino's chest. " They were worried about us. How could just..."

"Did you forget that we are on the balcony? They are right inside." Lovino said ,dragging him through the apartment.

He could hear Antonio's voice as they approached the kitchen.

"We will get them back. We just have to find out where they went."

"You should start by looking behind you." Lovino said.

"Lovino?" Antonio said turning around.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig said.

"I...thought."

"Well you thought wrong."Lovino scoffed.

"Mi dispiace." He said, diving into Ludwig's arms.

He never wanted to do something like this again. Never wanted to lie or keep things from Ludwig.

"You didn't leave?"

The desperation and happiness within Antonio's question made Lovino's heart tighten painfully. He could see tear stains below those beautiful emerald eyes. He felt like a complete asshole for making those he cared about cry.

"Of course we didn't. Come potrei lasciarti? " He said.

How could he? How could he leave Antonio? If he was a hundred percent honest with himself it wasn't only Feliciano's happiness that was keeping him here.

"We thought.."

"I'm not a big enough ass to leave forever without saying goodbye."

"But you said you weren't in the apartment."

"I wasn't. I didn't think talking with Feliciano out on the balcony would be a big deal. You idiotas were the ones who jumped to conclusions."

"I should've told you where we were." Feliciano said.

"A lovers spat this early in the morning?" Asked Gilbert as he walked into the kitchen.

He could've rolled his eyes at the stupid question and if it was anyone else who asked it he would've. Since it was Gilbert he didn't.

"Guten Morgen. Did we wake anyone else?" Ludwig asked.

"No. I just got up to begin breakfast. The others look as if they could sleep through anything. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Come on tell your Madre." Gilbert said outstretching his arms.

Under different circumstances he would've run into those arms for comfort. Would've broke down and apologize for everything just like he imagined if he had a mother. No one. Not even the elderly woman who raised him came close to being like a mother to him. Although he had only met Gilbert a few days ago he had already perfectly filled the position for his idealistic mother. It was embarrassing to feel this way since Gilbert was a guy only a few years older. There was times when it was hard to face this fact.

"Shut up! You are not my Madre!"

"Es tut mir leid. It's too early for jokes. I do want to know what's wrong." Gilbert said in a concern tone.

"Nothing's wrong. These dumbasses thought I would take Feliciano and leave without a word."

"I'm glad you didn't." Gilbert said with a smile. "I should really start breakfast. Would you like to help me Lovino?"

That was something he wanted to do for a long time. It was a lifelong dream of his to make dinner with Feliciano and his mother. An impossible dream.

"We would!" Feliciano answered.

"Who said you could volunteer me?"

"I would love the extra help. I'm not se to this kitchen or cooking for this large of a group." Gilbert said.

"Please fratello. Ludi you'll help us won't you?"

"Nein."

"Why?"

"West isn't kitchen savvy." Gilbert said.

"Huh?"

"He can't cook." He explained.

Based on Ludwig's face that wasn't the complete truth. More and more he noticed that there was something off about Ludwig. From experience he could tell there was something Ludwig was keeping hidden. Something personal. Something ,by the look of it, Antonio knew.

"What about you Antonio?"He heard Feliciano ask.

"Me?"

"It is your kitchen." Lovino said.

"You didn't seem to have any trouble the last time you cooked in here."

"Fucking idiota."

He didn't need Antonio's help. He just wanted him there. It would be nice to live out the dream of cooking with Feliciano and Gilbert ,but things didn't seem to work out the way he planned lately. For all he knew Feliciano would hog Gilbert all to himself just like the elderly couple back at home. If Antonio helped out in the kitchen he wouldn't have to face his irrational jealousy alone.

"I'm more of a sweets guy,but I'll try help you the best I can." Antonio said with a smile.

"I appreciate the why don't you start waking everyone up. We don't want them sleeping half the day away again." Gilbert said.

"Alright."

"Watch out for Elizabeta's left hook."

As Ludwig left Antonio had that look in his eyes again. That look that told him Antonio knew something. That face didn't seem to change at all as they started preparing for breakfast. Antonio was moving as if he were no longer aware of what was going on around him. Simply going through the motions. It always upset him when Antonio was lost in thought like this.

"If you are going to help us stop spacing out." He said.

"Lo siento."

After that Antonio had seemed to go back to his usual idiotic self. Cooking along the Spaniard seemed strained. They didn't move fluidly together like Gilbert and Feliciano seem to. Those two had no problems working together, while it felt as though he were walking on eggshells with Antonio. He didn't know how to fix this. He didn't want Antonio to do anything inappropriate and he didn't want to act as if Antonio wasn't there. What he wanted was to simply enjoy cooking with him.

"Don't even think about it." He said when he sensed Antonio standing directly behind him.

"I wasn't going to do anything."

Antonio's tone alone told him that he was lying. That made him slightly curious as to what Antonio would've done if he hadn't said anything.

"Bull shit. If you don't want to get another head butt suggest you keep your hands to yourself." He said, trying to coax Antonio to tell him what he was planning to do.

"Are you psychic?"

"So he was going to grab me or something?" He thought, trying not to blush at the idea of where Antonio might've grabbed him. "I don't have to be in order to know you were going to do something stupid." Knowing that Antonio wasn't going to say anymore he let out a sigh before continuing. "Come over here. I'll teach you something about cooking, but you have to keep your hands to yourself."

"I can do that." Antonio said moving closer and placing a kiss on Lovino's cheek.

"And lips. Keep your lips to yourself."He said, trying to cover up how his heart flipped from the simple kiss.

"I'm just showing you my love for you." Antonio said,leaning in for another kiss.

"No." He said lifting a wooden spoon between them. "Not in front of Feliciano."

"He didn't see."

"Not in front of him." He repeated as he lightly slapped Antonio on the forehead with the wooden spoon.

If Feliciano had to keep kissing and touching Ludwig to a minimum in front of him ,then he could do the same. It was the least he could do. And he wouldn't back down on this. He knew how uncomfortable it was to see Feliciano all lovey dovey with Ludwig and he didn't want to make Feliciano feel uncomfortable.

"Not in front of Feliciano I got it." Antonio said rubbing his forehead. " To make things fair, I'm going to kiss you twice as much when Feliciano's not around."Antonio whispered into Lovino's ear.

"Do you want me to teach you or not?" He said, cheeks a tomato red.

He didn't know how he was going to get use to this. Being with Antonio for the rest of his life was going to take a lot of work getting use to.

Lovino could feel his blood begin to boil once everyone started entering the kitchen. It had been so peaceful. He had finally found it comfortable to cook besides Antonio and now everyone was talking over one another. Arguing and asking stupid things.

"Will everyone just SHUT UP! Do you dumbasses have to make so much noise in the morning?" He yelled. "Get out of the fucking kitchen!"

"I know everyone is hungry,but we need to calm down. Once we get the food set up everyone can make their own plate." Antonio said calmly.

It amazed him how everyone left quietly after Antonio's calm words. His heart leapt just like when Antonio would lean in for a kiss.

"You handled that very well." Gilbert said, Giving Antonio a pat on the shoulder. "Perhaps you should be the Trio's leader."

"You and I know very well that would never happen." Antonio said.

"He couldn't even lead a band of monkeys." He joked as he set the large bowl of scrambled eggs on the table.

"I have you know I was the best leader those monkeys have ever seen. Even taught them how to salsa." Antonio said doing a quick salsa move.

"Is that true?" Feliciano asked, eyes sparkling with admiration.

He wanted to face palm for his brother's stupidity.

"No. I did have a pet monkey once, he was a stuffed animal though... And he was one heck of a dance partner... I named him.. I'll stop talking now." Antonio said ,looking at Lovino's not too happy face.

"That's probably the best idea I've heard from you." He said.

"I for one think you are too hard on yourself Antonio. You could be a leader if you put your mind to it." Gilbert said.

"Of course that would require him to have a brain." He remarked.

"I guess I'm just a brainless scarecrow...Never mind." Antonio said ,placing the last dish on the packed table.

"Breakfast is ready!" Feliciano announced.

He wasn't too happy about being almost dead last in the breakfast line,but more than that he hated that Elizabeta was behind him. Why Elizabeta hadn't taken Antonio's offer to be in front of them was a mystery. Not too far ahead in the line was Ludwig and Feliciano,who surprisingly weren't all over each other.

"Do you want me to make your plate?" Antonio asked Lovino once they reached the start of the buffet line.

"I can make my own plate." He said snatching a plate off the table.

"I was just trying to be nice."

A sharp pain traveled up his leg from behind.

"Ouch! What the heck!" He said glaring at Elizabeta.

"I'm so sorry Lovino. I didn't mean to kick you." Elizabeta said with the smile.

"Stupid woman... Ouch!"

"There goes my leg again. I must've slept on it wrong or something. Antonio could you get me some of that fruit salad?"

"Sure."

"Get it yourself." He said at the same time.

"Lovino what has gotten into you?" Antonio asked as he reached for the ladle in the fruit salad bowl.

"I don't like it."

He didn't like the idea of Antonio serving anyone but him. Elizabeta was a beautiful woman. Since the day he had met her he had been jealous of her and Antonio's relationship. Although he knew Antonio loved him he couldn't help but wonder why they had never became a couple. Elizabeta seemed to fit so well with Antonio. They really would've made a beautiful couple. It made him furious. Livid. Beyond jealous. He rather get kicked in the balls then to stand between the two smiling at one another like this.

"Is this enough?" Antonio asked Elizabeta.

"That's fine. Thank you. Be sure to sit by me okay Lovino." Elizabeta said before running off into the living room to join the others.

"I hate that woman."

Feliciano was disappointed when Ludwig refused to help them in the kitchen. Despite the disappointment, cooking with Gilbert was wonderful. It reminded him of cooking back home. Now that he was going to stay forever he hoped there would be a day when he would teach Ludwig how to cook. That day would be one of the best days of his life. He was slightly jealous when he looked over at Antonio and Lovino while cooking. They looked happy just chopping fruit together. That's what he wanted with Ludwig.

"Is there something on my face?" Ludwig asked.

"Huh? No ...I was just ..." He said, embarrassed that he was staring at Ludwig so long.

"Where would you like to sit?" Ludwig asked as they entered the living room.

He found it interesting how the group naturally formed a large circle. Half of the circle was already taken up by Gilbert, Matthew, Arthur, Alfred, Francis, and Roderich. He didn't really care where they sat. It didn't matter. As long as Ludwig was by his side he would sit anywhere.

"I don't mind where."

Setting their plates opposite of Gilbert and Matthew he waited for Antonio and Lovino, who were talking with Elizabeta. He watched curiously as Elizabeta entered the room with a triumphant smile. After her, Antonio entered with a smile of his own. Without saying a word he went towards the smiling Spaniard.

"Antonio!" He said as he grabbed onto Antonio's arm.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to ask if you and Lovino would sit by Ludwig and me."

"Sure. No problem."

Happily he dragged Antonio to their side of the circle. Ludwig didn't say anything as he sat back down besides him. Feliciano figured that was Ludwig's way of telling him that he didn't mind Antonio joining them. Lovino on the other hand seemed to mind a lot. This only made him slightly nervous, whereas both Ludwig and Antonio seemed very worried.

"I'm glad you decided to sit by me." Elizabeta greeted Lovino.

"It wasn't my choice." Lovino said, glaring at Antonio.

"I was the one who asked Antonio if you two could sit with us." He said.

Lovino seemed to be more bothered by sitting by Elizabeta rather than Ludwig ,which confused him. He thought Lovino liked Elizabeta. Thought they were close friends. Just a moment ago he had seen them talking so he didn't understand why Lovino was acting coldly towards her.

"Lovino when do you leave?" Roderich asked from the other side of the circle.

"Why can't wait to get rid of me?"

He never noticed that Lovino hated Roderich until this moment. He could tell that this was real hate not just harsh words he used to intimidate or cover up emotions. And by Roderich's own tone that hate was reciprocated. What happened between the two to spark such a hate was a mystery to him. As the conversation continued he couldn't shake the question burning in his mind. Couldn't stop wondering why they didn't get along.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Lovino asked in a whisper as they neared the hospital.

"I don't know."

During the walk to the hospital there had been so much going through his head that he had forgotten to tell the group the good news. He didn't like letting everyone believing that they were still going to leave today. Especially Ludwig. Ludwig's sapphire eyes held such a deep sorrow as if he were unsure when it would be the last time they could look at one another. He didn't blame him though, not after this morning's incident. Still he didn't like that look at all.

"I'm leaving it up to you to tell them."

"Why?"

"I know you are dying to tell them and I don't feel like answering stupid questions."

"What stupid questions?" Ludwig asked, joining the conversation.

"Thank you for proving my point."

"Sorry to interrupt but Antonio needs you Lovino." Gilbert said.

"Fine I'll go see what that idiota wants." Lovino said, walking over to Antonio.

"How are you two doing?" Gilbert asked.

"Fine." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked nervously.

"No reason. Hospitals aren't the happiest place in the world so I don't want you freaking out on us."

"What do you mean?"

"There are sick and injured people inside. It isn't a fun place like the arcade or movies."

"I understand. I will behave."

"Just don't faint okay?"Gilbert said , heading towards Matthew.

"He shouldn't be scaring you like that." Ludwig said.

"It's alright. It's better for me to know what to expect right?"

"Ja."

"I don't think it'll be too scary though."

"Why?"

"Lovino and I have traveled from place to place for years. I have seen my fair share of injured and sick people."

Those were some of the harsher memories he had locked up. He had seen homeless people cough up blood. Had seen horrible accidents. Lovino had tried to shield him from this ,but sometimes he just couldn't cover his eyes fast enough. The worst thing he had to see was Lovino get stabbed in the alleyway. There was nothing scarier than seeing your brother stabbed and blacking out before you knew if he was alright or not.

"I'm sorry you had to see those things." Ludwig said taking hold of his hand. " I'll be here for you every step of the way."

"Grazie."

Following the group inside he caught a glimpse of Antonio and Lovino holding hands as well. The sight had brought a smile to his face. The hospital didn't seem at all scary. It wasn't like the streets where people in tattered clothing hung on to dear life. This was nicer, cleaner, and safer. He couldn't imagine being afraid of a place like this. Two by two they loaded into the elevator.

"Are you two coming in?" Elizabeta asked, trying to make more room in the confined area.

"Is there any stairs?" Antonio asked.

"Why?" Francis asked.

"There's barely enough room for us and I need the exercise."

He knew it would be a tight squeeze to fit all eleven of them in the elevator,but he didn't want to leave Antonio and Lovino behind. It was possible to make them fit. Something was telling him that their refusal to enter the elevator went beyond comfortable elbow room. Lovino didn't look so well, very pale. Looked so pale that for a second he thought he might've gotten sick. His brother's eyes told him a different story though. Lovino was afraid. Thinking back, Lovino didn't take him on the elevator the first time they went to Antonio's apartment. In fact he never seen Lovino ride an elevator. It was understandable. It wasn't as if they knew what an elevator was before coming to this town. The only reason why he hadn't freaked out about the elevator was that he tend to not notice things when he was with Ludwig. With Ludwig he felt comfortable to almost face anything.

"Where are the fucking stairs?" Lovino asked in a hushed tone.

"That door over there. We'll be on the third floor." Francis said.

The urge to run out hit him as the metal door slowly closed. He didn't want to leave Lovino and yet he didn't want to leave Ludwig.

"Antonio will be with him. He's not alone. I will see him again." He told himself.

"I feel so close to all of you." Gilbert said as the elevator started to lift.

"We would've been closer if Antonio and Lovino joined us." Francis said.

"I love you guys and all ,but I didn't want to be this close to any of you." Elizabeta said.

"A hero like me shouldn't have to be crammed like sardines in a can." Alfred added.

"Perhaps we should take separate rides down." Arthur suggested.

"Aww I thought we were bonding." Gilbert said.

"Bonding is over. We are here." Francis said as the door slowly opened.

Getting off the elevator was more difficult than getting on it. With everyone pushing forward it made it nearly impossible for anyone to get out. The constant pushing forced Ludwig and him into the back corner of the elevator. They were so close to one another now. Close enough that all he had to do was lift his head if he wanted a kiss. As if reading his mind Ludwig brought their lips together. He melted into the kiss. He couldn't even remember the last time they kissed like this. It was so passionate and spontaneous. There was nothing awkward about it despite the knowledge that all their friends were able to see them. It made his heart race. Every kiss they had was in complete isolation from everyone else. He wanted Ludwig to kiss him more openly like Gilbert and Matthew or Arthur and Alfred, but didn't want to make Ludwig uncomfortable.

"We should get out too." Ludwig whispered, breaking the kiss.

He didn't want to leave. He wanted to continue kissing. This wasn't the time or the place to ask for that though. Taking Ludwig's hand they exited the elevator.

Lovino silently thanked whoever created stairs. Elevators were death traps disguised as valuable transportation. Stairs were safer. And being with Antonio made him feel even safer.

"Why does this place scare you?"

" I had a bad experience when I was younger and basically decided not to come back here."

"But you did."

"I did."

"Why?"

"I did it for Francis. Sometimes you have to face the thing you fear for someone else's sake. It's like you and Feliciano. You would do anything for him right? Even if it meant doing something that scares you like ride an elevator."

"I would but that's because he is my fratello."

"In some strange way Francis and Gilbert are my 're a trio, always by each other no matter what. We've gone to hell and back together. Although we do keep some things to ourselves we know almost everything about one another. I may be an only child ,but those guys are my brothers no matter what blood runs in our veins and I would do anything for them."

"You three make strange siblings."

It was strange to think of the trio as brothers. Adding Feliciano and himself into the mix they would make a strange family. If Gilbert was their mother but also Antonio and Ludwig's brother that meant Feliciano and him were dating their uncles. Taking that thought he mentally burned it , never to revisit it ever again.

"You know I'm glad we did this. Taking the stairs is much better than riding that dumb elevator. We wouldn't be able to talk like this in there."

"Especially with Alfred's loud mouth."

"Taking the stairs is really nice actually, just don't make me climb more than five flights or I will die."

"Maybe some time I will." He said with a smirk.

"You know what's another thing good about taking the stairs?" Antonio said cupping Lovino's face. "No one is here to see this." Antonio whispered before placing his lips on Lovino's.

His heart wouldn't stop pounding against his chest as Antonio kissed him. The thought of kissing him like this forever made his heart do flips. This was something he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Let Antonio kiss him so deeply that it made him want to cry the moment their lips separated.

"Antonio..."

He wanted them to continue kissing. Wanted it so desperately. Wanted to tell Antonio that he loved him. He couldn't forget where he was. Who he was. What he was.

"Lo siento. I just have to get as many kisses from you as possible before you leave. Come on the group is waiting." Antonio said opening the door to the third floor.

A wave of relief washed over Feliciano the moment he heard Lovino swearing at Roderich. It felt as if it had been years since he'd seen his twin, though it was actually only a few minutes. Ever since their separation he would get nervous every second he didn't have Lovino in his sight.

"Follow me . Remember to keep the noise level down." Francis said, leading the group down the hall a short distance.

It was a cramped room, although roomier than the elevator. Lying on the bed was a woman who looked identical to Francis. There was many unknown things attached to her and he was unsure if it was alright to ask what they were.

"Mother these are my friends. Come on I want each of you to say hello." Francis said.

One by one Francis started to lead each person to his mother and placed her hand in theirs. He was extremely nervous when it was his turn to introduce himself to Francis's mother. Gently Francis placed his mother's hand into his hand. It felt odd to hold her hand. It felt limp despite the strength still there.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Feliciano Vargas. Francis is a nice person. I'm sure he got that from you."

He was unsure if he should say anything else. This was his first time he had spoken to someone unconscious in a hospital. Suddenly he felt Francis's mother gave a squeeze.

"She says thank you." Francis said.

Letting go of her hand he watched as Lovino gently took Francis's mother's hand into his own without hesitation. It was a shocking sight. He had forgotten that Lovino had a weak spot for the injured and the sick. For a few seconds the room was completely silent. In those few seconds he heard Lovino humming softly the song he use to sing back home.

"I'm Lovino, Feliciano's older twin brother. I'm not as nice as Feliciano So I'm not going to ask. I'm going to tell you to wake up. By the looks of it you've had enough beauty sleep. I know what it's like to not have a mother. You better wake up soon for Francis's sake." Lovino said in a hushed tone.

A wide smile spread across Francis's mother's face. Surprisingly Lovino smiled back. It was a quick smile,but a genuine one.

"Antonio get your ass over here...Antonio?"

Antonio looked like Lovino did when they were at the elevators only worse.

"Antonio?" Lovino asked moving closer to the Spaniard.

"Are you feeling alright?" Gilbert asked, placing a hand on a frozen Antonio.

"I think he needs some air." Lovino said, leading Antonio out of the room.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" He whispered to Ludwig.

"Ja."

"Should we go check on him?" Francis asked to no one in particular.

"He'll be fine. It was probably too crowded for him. Eleven people in a small room would make anyone claustrophobic." Gilbert said, placing a hand on Francis's shoulder. "I guess I'm the last one to introduce myself to your mother then." Gilbert said taking hold of Francis's mother's hand. " Hello I'm Gilbert, I'm sure Francis has told you many things about me. The guy who just left was Antonio. He'll be back later...I want to thank you for protecting Francis. And I'm sorry we didn't visit you until now. I suggest scolding him for keeping us in the dark about this. You are a brave woman and Francis has your bravery."

"Merci." Francis said.

"You know I would do anything to help one of my friends."Gilbert said giving Francis a hug.

"Feliciano I'm sorry for making you and your brother come here before leaving. I'm glad that you did though." Francis said breaking the hug.

"I was glad that I could meet your mother."

"Still I'm sorry we couldn't do anything exciting before you had to go."

"Maybe we still can." Alfred said.

"What time are you planning to leave?" Gilbert asked.

"Umm...actually there has been a change of plans." He said nervously.

"What do you mean by change of plans?" Elizabeta asked.

"This morning Fratello and I were talking and ...we decided to stay."

"For how long?" Ludwig asked.

"Forever." He said with a smile.

################################################## ###################

Author notes:

Apology time. For one I'm sorry for the first chapter. I uploaded it during a storm last week so while I was fighting with my internet access I didn't notice there were missing words. Now I want to say sorry for this chapter was originally going to be the first one and since I didn't have the heart to just dump the few pages I already wrote it's now the second chapter. I know it's short and didn't move the story forward. The next chapter will so don't worry. I hope you liked this chapter regardless.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, and following this story! I am nothing without you guys!

Translations:

Italian:

Cambio di programma- change in plans

Fratello-brother

Mi dispiace- I'm sorry

Madre- mother

idiota- idiot

Come potrei lasciarti? - how could I leave you?

sì - yes

German:

Guten Morgen-Good morning

es tut mir leid- I'm sorry

nein- no

Spanish:

Lo siento- I'm sorry

Gracias- thank you

¡Gracias a dios!- thank god


	3. Chapter 3

Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Immer ist eine lange Zeit

Forever? Ludwig knew he had to have heard Feliciano wrong. There was no way he could've heard that correctly. There was no way Lovino would agree to something like that. Since the day they met Lovino wasn't shy about how much he wanted to take Feliciano and leave. This sudden change didn't make any sense unless...unless it was because of Antonio. That would mean Lovino actually had feelings for Antonio. It was almost an outlandish idea. He hadn't seen Lovino show an ounce of affection towards Antonio. In fact he hadn't seen any kindness from Lovino up until a few moments ago. When Lovino had talked with Francis's mother he was shocked by the uncharacteristic tone. There had been genuine feeling behind those not so harsh words. It had showed him that Lovino was truly a person capable of showing more than anger. This however didn't mean that Lovino was the type of person that would drop everything for another person besides Feliciano. Hadn't Feliciano told him that they traveled for years ,never settling down? So why here? Why now? There was no way they could staying forever.

"You're staying forever?" He asked.

"Sì."

"Isn't that great news West?"

"Ja."

It was more than good news. I was wonderful news. The best news he had heard his entire life . He should be lifting Feliciano and twirling him around. Should be showering Feliciano with kisses. Knew he should be feeling like the luckiest man in the world. Knew he should be feeling something. Doing something. Yet he didn't feel anything. Not excitement. Not overwhelming happiness. Not even nervousness. Just nothing. Absolutely nothing. He had mentally prepared himself for when Feliciano would leave. Had told himself that he wouldn't break down like this morning when the time came to say goodbye. He was ready for tears and heartbreak. Ready for hands never wanting to let go, the sorrow in those caramel eyes, and the moment they would have to break their final kiss. But this? He wasn't ready for this. Wasn't ready for Feliciano to stay forever.

"You don't sound excited." Feliciano frowned.

"West is probably just shocked like the rest of us." Gilbert said.

"I'm sure no one would've thought your brother would be kind enough to let you stay."Roderich said.

"He's staying too. He said it was time we settled down."

It might have been his imagination,but the way Feliciano said this sounded as if he were upset about Roderich's comment.

"Did you hear the good news? " Antonio asked, suddenly entering the room.

"We did. Man I'm so excited that you guys are staying!" Alfred said with a big smile.

"I too am glad that we have more time to spend together." Arthur said.

As everyone congratulated the twins on staying his eyes stayed in Lovino. Lovino didn't look all too excited about the fuss of them staying. Obviously he didn't expect Lovino to be as enthusiastic as Feliciano,even so he expected some sort of reaction. He wouldn't voice his opinion on this since the same could be said for him. It was possible that Lovino was feeling the same way he was. Although Lovino was no doubt the one who made this final decision, it didn't mean Lovino didn't feel the same uncertainty he was experiencing. They were the only two who weren't among the others making plans.

"What are you fucking staring at?" Lovino asked, a cold glare directed at Ludwig.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that bullshit. I could feel you looking at me since the moment I came back into this fucking room. I'm not Feliciano so don't expect me to smile like an idiota when you stare at me."

"I wasn't expecting that. I would never expect that." He said nervously sticking out his hand.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm trying to issue peace between us." He said , not letting his hand drop.

"Peace?" Lovino asked raising a skeptical brow.

"You don't want to spend forever hating me do you?" He asked refusing to back down.

"What if I said I do want to hate you forever?"

"Then I would have to respect your decision."

"Good." Lovino said slapping Ludwig's hand before joining Antonio besides Feliciano.

He refused to give up on peace between the hot-tempered Italian and himself.

"What was that about?" Gilbert asked in a whisper.

"I was trying to create peace between us."

"I see it didn't go too well. At least he didn't punch you in the face again." Gilbert said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You're right." He said thinking back to the first time he met Lovino.

"Consider it as making progress. It'll take some time ,but I'll be there to help you out."

"Danke."

"I have a very important question." Francis said , speaking over all the chatter. "Where will you two be staying?"

The room instantly grew quiet. Everyone waiting for the answer. In the silence he could hear his heart pounding. He wanted to continue living with Feliciano. Wanted to see his smile in the morning. Wanted to continue receiving goodbye kisses as he went off to school. Although he wanted these things the final decision wasn't his or Feliciano's to make. Lovino was the one in charge. Everyone knew it. And though he didn't like the way Lovino dictated Feliciano's life he knew he had to bite his tongue. Just having Feliciano stay had to be good enough. Still he hoped that Lovino would let Feliciano live with him.

"We haven't really talked about that." Feliciano said, looking at Lovino with hopeful eyes.

"You know that my apartment is at your disposal." Antonio said, giving a small bow.

"And our door is always open." Gilbert said.

"I have already decided where we will be staying." Lovino said sounding slightly pissed off.

"Out with it man!" Alfred said.

"When did you decide this?" Feliciano asked.

"This morning before our talk."

"What did you decide?" Feliciano asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"I should make you all stress about it for a little longer." Lovino said with a smirk.

"I don't think that's a good idea Ludwig looks as though he's going to have a heart attack." Elizabeta said.

He didn't know if Elizabeta was joking or not. The tightness in his heart did feel as though he was going to have a heart attack. If Lovino didn't tell them his decision soon there was a good chance that he could die from the stress. Lovino's widening smirk made him worry if that was his intention.

"I decided that we are going to stay with Roderich."

"WHAT!" Everyone except Lovino erupted.

"I didn't know your house was offered." Francis said.

"Neither did I." Roderich said, giving a quick glare at Lovino.

"Don't you remember? It was just the other day that you offered your home to us. Wouldn't it be great to live with my best friend?" Lovino smirked.

He knew Lovino was just messing with them. There was no way Lovino would even consider living with Roderich. Even though he didn't know why, he knew Lovino hated Roderich. And the scowl on Roderich's face proved that they indeed were the farthest thing from best friends. It was strange to see Lovino direct hate towards Roderich instead of himself. He figured Roderich had to have done something in order to receive such an intense death glare from Lovino.

"Are you serious fratello?"

"No I'm not fucking serious."

"Then where are we staying?'

"I want us to get our own place, but since we don't know this town well enough or have money that will have to wait. I don't want us to live under someone else's roof forever so until we can get our own place we'll stay where we are currently living.

"Really?" Feliciano asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"si."

"But...I thought." Feliciano said, casting a look towards Antonio.

Antonio looked to be slightly hurt about the decision ,but he could tell Antonio understood. Secretly he wondered if he would've reacted the same way if it was the other way around.

"I won't leave your side again. And like hell would I even think for a second that it would be alright to let you stay in that house with him alone." Lovino said, looking straight at Ludwig.

"Are you sure?" Feliciano asked, eyes still looking at Antonio.

"AS much as I would love to have you two stay with me Lovino is right. It is the best for everyone. It's not as if I won't see you guys around." Antonio said with a small smile.

"Antonio could always sleepover one in a while." Gilbert said.

Before anyone else could say something a phone went off. A loud obnoxious ringtone filled the room as all eyes turned towards Alfred who was clearly struggling to get his phone out of his pocket.

"I'm so sorry dudes." Alfred said before answering the phone.

Everyone stood quietly as Alfred responded to whoever was on the other end of the line. If felt like hours had ticked away before he finally hung up.

"Who was that?" Asked Matthew.

"Mom. She found out that I didn't finish my english paper before going out this weekend."

"I told you to get that done!" Arthur scolded.

"I know, but english is a stupid subject. There are way too many rules and no one wants to write all those essays." Alfred complained.

"She wants us to come doesn't she?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah. Sorry dudes." Alfred said running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe we should head back to your place Antonio. I wanted to drop off my stuff at home before going to work." Elizabeta said, checking her watch.

"Would it be alright if we left Francis?" Antonio asked.

"It's fine. My mother had more than enough excitement for today anyway." Francis said.

Saying a quick goodbye to Francis and his mother they headed back to Antonio's house. Along the way he kept glancing at Lovino. Short glances so he wasn't caught. Lovino made him nervous. Every Time he thought he'd found a way for them to coexist Lovino would destroy it by going in a different direction. He had no idea how he was going to spend forever with Lovino in the house. Gilbert and Feliciano would surely prevent Lovino from killing him, even so he felt worried. No scared. Terrified of the thought of living with Lovino longer than a few days. Thee thought of having to watch what he said and did around Lovino unnerved him. Ultimately terrified of what would happen when he truly pissed Lovino off. The last thing he wanted to do was walk on eggshells in his own home.

"Are you alright?" Feliciano asked.

"How can I not be when you are besides me."He said as he interlocked their fingers.

In the moment this was true. When he had Feliciano alone to himself like this he felt perfectly fine. Better than fine. Felt as if he could take on anything that was thrown his way. As long as his fingers were intertwined with Feliciano's he felt as if everything was right in the world. And this feeling didn't dim the slightest even when his heart would stop from Lovino's icy glare. For Feliciano he would gladly accept those icy glares time and time again. In only a few short weeks Feliciano had become his world. His life. His everything. Knowing that they would be together forever gave him strength. He knew that it would be tough to share his home and Feliciano with Lovino, but he knew that as long as Feliciano stood by him he could handle the eggshells he was sure to walk on.

! ! ! !

"Forever is a long time." Gilbert thought out loud.

"It is...Do you think it'll be alright though?" Matthew asked, slightly tilting his head towards Ludwig.

"It's fine. They have been technically living with each other for two months now and so far nothing has happened. I would know since I live under them." He said with a smirk.

There had been incidents,but they were to his knowledge one-sided and nothing more than a kiss. Of course Matthew didn't have to know that, it was his owns brother's matters.

"That's not what I meant." Matthew said, cheeks a rosy red.

"You're so cute when you blush like that." He said, caressing Matthew's cheek.

"Gilbert!" Matthew said, looking to see if anyone was watching them.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed and you shouldn't worry about Ludwig. He can take care of himself now."

It felt almost sad to say this. For so long he had taken care of his younger brother, practically raised him. Now that Feliciano was in Ludwig's life he felt almost secluded from his brother. Of course he didn't blame Feliciano for this,but the thought of Ludwig no longer needing him made his heart drop down to the pit of his stomach.

"I know.. It's just... I'm worried that he will not get along with Lovino."

He could've laughed at how this whole conversation was sounding as if Ludwig was their son. Worrying that their little boy wouldn't make friends on the first day of school. Ludwig wasn't their son. And he wasn't a little kid anymore.

" So far it hasn't been bad. They've already spent a few days in the same house and Lovino hadn't tried to kill him. I say that is a decent start."

"But.."

"I know my bruder. West will try his hardest to get along with Lovino."

"How can you say that for sure?"

"Because he's in love with Feliciano. and when we Beilschmidts fall in love we do everything for that special someone." He said, quickly pecking Matthew's cheek.

"You two are so cute!" Elizabeta said.

He hadn't even noticed Elizabeta and if she hadn't said anything he doubt that he would have.

"Ultimately adorable!" Elizabeta said taking another picture.

Matthew's bright red cheeks gave him an idea. A slightly naughty idea.

"Let me help you get the perfect picture Liz." He said gently cupping Matthew's face.

Slowly he leaned in ,never breaking their eye contact. It was just them in this moment even though he was the one who started this. All he could see was Matthew's violet eyes ,not even Elizabeta's camera going off could make him turn his head. How he loved those eyes, loved all the emotion behind them. Staring into those eyes made him lose track of time and space. Originally he wanted Elizabeta to capture their kiss on film,but in this moment he just wanted to stare at his boyfriend. They were slowly being drawn closer to each other. The strongest magnetic pull he had felt. Their lips were now touching. And in that moment he could no longer hold himself back. They were now kissing deeply. As their kiss continued he could taste the sweetness of syrup. It made him almost laugh at the memory of Matthew carrying a full stack of pancakes this morning. He didn't laugh though, instead he ran a hand through Matthew's hair as he continued tasting his sweetness. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Matthew.

"ich lieben dich." He whispered when they broke their kiss.

"Je t'aime aussi."

"Too cute!" Elizabeta squealed.

Both Matthew and him turned towards the squealing Hungarian. They had had completely forgot about her.

"So cute!"

He'd never heard Elizabeta squeal like this before. She would usually take pictures and have a huge smile on her face,not saying what moment she had captured. This was too strange.

"Nem hiszem el! Alig várom, hogy ez a fejlett! Vagytok annyira imádnivaló!" Elizabeta said jumping up and down.

"Liz?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"You better give me some copies of that." He said with a smile.

"How many copies?" Elizabeta asked, a sparkle in her eye.

% % % %

Walking alone behind Matthew and Gilbert wasn't Roderich's idea of a good time. Visiting Francis's mother was nice ,but he couldn't help feel the slightest bit angry at the fact that it was no longer a secret between Francis and himself. And now somehow being stuck behind Matthew and Gilbert wasn't helping his mood at all. It would've been easy to walk in front of them ,but then he would be constantly worrying about what they were doing behind him. He envied their relationship. He hated not having anyone. Hated not having Gilbert. Over and over he told himself that he was over that stupid crush,even so there would be nights where Gilbert come to him in his dreams and proclaim his love. Such dreams made him angry and confused. Angry because it wasn't true and confused because he thought that he didn't want that anymore. Since the day Francis had saved him he could feel them growing closer. He thought that he might even be developing feelings for him. Now he was more unsure than anything.

"You two are so cute!" He heard Elizabeta squeal.

He'd never known Elizabeta to be so invested in someone's relationship before ,which made him furious. For years Elizabeta had pushed him to confront what he felt for Gilbert and now she didn't as so much give his feelings a second thought as she snapped pictures of Matthew and Gilbert. It made his blood boil. Gilbert had been his crush for years. For years he had stood by Gilbert's side as a friend ,sometimes not even that, hoping for the day he could be with Gilbert the way he wanted them to be.

"Do they have to be like that all the time." He thought spitefully at the two kissing.

As he watched the kiss drag on he decided that he had seen enough and moved in front of the couple. Of course no one noticed as he passed by. In the back of his mind there was a voice telling him that he should've been the one Gilbert was kissing.

"I hate this." He complained to himself as he looked at the others.

Everyone was in their own couple holding hands and smiling. Even Lovino looked happier with Antonio walking besides him. This just added to his frustration.

"Why does someone like him deserve to be happy?"

He felt so empty walking alone. If Francis had stayed this walk wouldn't have been so unbearable. Taking out his cellphone he looked for Francis's number. It was funny how through all the years he had known people he hadn't once called or texted him. He'd text everyone at least once before except Francis. Butterflies started to form in his stomach as he started a text.

Would it be alright if I met up with you after I take my things home?

It was an innocent text yet he couldn't help feel embarrassed as he pressed the send button.

. . . .

Once they got to Antonio's apartment no one wasted any time gathering their scattered things. Of course Ludwig wasn't scrabbling like the rest. He had made sure to get his things in order the previous night. He smiled at the sight of Feliciano buzzing around gathering his things. He didn't think he would be seeing this. Didn't think he'd be watching Feliciano grab his things so they could return home together. He'd thought that this morning would be the last time he saw Feliciano. Thought that once he returned home he would lock himself in his room. Now he didn't have to do that, which wasn't a bad thing at all.

"Shouldn't you be grabbing your crap?" Lovino asked, suddenly appearing besides him.

"I already have it ready to go." He said pointing to the neatly packed bag waiting besides the door. "What bout you?"

" I got my shit together."

It was harsh,but it actually felt like a real conversation. It was always surprised him whenever Lovino did anything besides try to kill him or give him icy glares.

"Where's Antonio?" He asked trying to keep the conversation going.

Lovino just gave him a strange look before walking over to Feliciano ,who was still looking for something.

"That was weird."

"What was weird?" Gilbert asked as he placed his thing's next to Ludwig's.

"Lovino. He just started talking to me and then walked away as soon as I mentioned Antonio."

"Well it sounds like you two are slowly getting use to one another. Lets just hope that continues. Just be careful of what you say."

"I know." He said looking at Lovino talking to Feliciano.

"Everything is going to work out I promise." Gilbert said patting Ludwig on the shoulder.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." He mumbled.

"The hero is leaving!" Alfred announced.

"We'll see you all later." Arthur added, following closely behind with the baggage.

"We should all get together and hang out again!"

"Next time I'll make sure you finish your homework." Arthur said,moving closer to the front door.

"Goodbye everyone." Matthew said following after them.

"I'll text you later." He heard Gilbert whisper to Matthew before they started kissing.

A part of him wanted to punch Gilbert for constantly showing Matthew affection. It felt unfair for Gilbert to be so free with public displays of affection while he had to restrain himself because of Lovino. It was completely unfair that Alfred didn't yell at them where as Lovino would be trying to chop his head off. Letting out a sigh he excused himself from the awkward situation. He moved further into the apartment in search for Antonio who he hadn't seen since they returned to this apartment.

"Hey Ludwig." Elizabeta said.

He was slightly startled by running into her.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking at all the bags in her arms. "Did she always have this many bags?" He asked himself.

"I'm fine. Just have my hands full as usual. " Elizabeta said raising her bag filled hands. "You can see why I wanted to grab my things before going to work... Oh I almost forgot!" She said setting down the bags. " Here this is for you and your household. It's labeled so try not to mix it up." She said handing him a medium-sized bag.

The bag ,although looking light actually had some weight to it. Inside he could see manilla folders next to a large present.

"Make sure Lovino doesn't trash his."Elizabeta said before grabbing the remaining bags and leaving.

"What is it West?"

"I'm not sure. Elizabeta just gave it to me. Did Matthew leave?"

"He's long gone now, but don't worry you're awesome big brother isn't going anywhere." Gilbert said. "So are you ready to go?"

"I might have left something. Would you mind taking this while I check?"

"Forgetting things? That's so unlike you. I would've thought you had everything together." Gilbert said taking the bag.

"I just want to check."

"Don't take too long. It looks like Feliciano almost found whatever he was looking for."

"I won't." He said walking away.

Of course he hadn't left anything behind, he was too organized for that. The fact that Antonio had suddenly disappeared made him worry. Acting casual he walked down the hall towards Antonio's room.

Walking into the room he could see Antonio lying on the bed. It felt awkward to walk in with Antonio just staring at the ceiling. He was about to back out when Antonio turned his head.

"Es tut mir leid. I'll be going."

"It's alright. I was just thinking." Antonio said as he move to sit up.

Antonio's eyes looked slightly puffy and red. As if he'd been crying for a long time.

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." Antonio said with a small smile.

"Are you sure?"

"It's that noticeable?"Antonio asked , running a hand through his hair. " Don't' get me wrong I'm happy for them it's just that..."

"You wanted them to stay here."

"It's selfish of me , I know that. Sometimes I forget that I can't always get what I want. And Lovino isn't something that I can claim ownership of. He's his own person and can make decisions for himself. I just wish we could've talked it over."

There were times like this that Ludwig couldn't recognize who was right in front of him. He knew it was Antonio saying these things yet it didn't sound like him at all. Gilbert had told him that Antonio was more than a spacy energetic person. on occasion he had seen Antonio's other side ,but those times would be buried under all the other times Antonio went and did something ridiculous.

"I understand what you mean." He said sitting down besides Antonio.

"I knew you would. We are in the same boat after all."

"Not really. You are on good terms with Lovino while I'm trying to keep him from not biting my head off."

"I may be on better terms with him than you, but he treats everyone the same more or less."

"You're right...to an extent. Lovino hates me."

"Well you aren't the only one he hates."

"You're talking about Roderich aren't you?"

"Yeah. Lovino isn't shy about letting everyone know who he hates." Antonio laughed.

"I understand why he hates me,but why Roderich?"

"I don't even know. Bad first impression maybe?"

"May I ask you something? And try not to get offended."

"I'll try my best."

"Why do you love Lovino?"

He had no idea where the question came from,but now that he asked it he wanted an answer.

"Let me ask you this, why do you love Feliciano?"

A tight ball formed in his throat , making it hard for him to say anything. There was so many things he loved about Feliciano. His hair. His smile. His caramel eyes. Ludwig loved everything about Feliciano, it was just too hard to say it out loud.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Lovino asked, entering the room.

"Just talking." Antonio said with a big smile.

"Well we are fucking leaving."

"Alright." He said getting up from the bed.

"Lovino don't go yet. I have to give you something." Antonio said motioning for Lovino to come closer.

"I'll wait with the others." He said awkwardly slipping out of the room.

"What the hell do you want?" He heard Lovino ask.

"Just this..."

In the reflection of the hallway mirror he could see the two of them kissing. Not just a simple kiss , but one so full of passion. Embarrassment flooded him as he continued down the hallway back to the front door where Gilbert and Feliciano stood.

"Where's fratello?"

"He's talking with Antonio." He said, trying to keep his embarrassment under control.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Gilbert asked.

"I think so."

! ! ! !

Gilbert noticed how awkward it was as they walked home. Even Feliciano wasn't saying anything. He could tell that Ludwig was the one who was suffering from this. Ludwig's awkward smile was just one of the many things that told him just how uncomfortable his brother was. He didn't think it would be this uncomfortable since they had already spent a few days living together.

"So what does everyone want for dinner?" He asked into the silence.

"Pasta!" Feliciano said excitedly.

"Pasta sounds good." Ludwig agreed.

"Would pasta be alright with you Lovino?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Pasta it is then." He said with a smile. "Would you mind helping me with dinner tonight Lovino?"

"Why?"

"Because I need your help."

Although he did need Lovino's help the real reason was because he needed to talk to Lovino. Lovino's agreement wouldn't matter since either way he was going to talk to him. Talking while making dinner just made things easier.

"Fucking fine." Lovino said moving in front of everyone.

"Sorry about my fratello's attitude."

"You shouldn't be sorry. I'm slowly beginning to understand what kind of person Lovino is. I rather him be himself then someone he's not." He said staring at the angry Italian in front of him.

"I could help you with dinner instead." Feliciano offered.

"Lovino said he would do it. Besides I bet you two lovebirds want some time alone."

"Hurry the fuck up!" Lovino yelled.

"You heard him. We better speed up." He said bridging the gap between himself and Lovino.

Gilbert was out of breath by the time he reached home. Half way he decided to race Lovino the rest of the way home,which wasn't the brightest idea. Lovino was surprisingly fast, faster than anyone he'd met before. And running with a backpack filled with clothes and carrying Elizabeta's gift only made it harder to keep up with Lovino's fast pace. His body felt so exhausted now that he was collapsed on the front stairs right next to Lovino.

"I ...still..fucking...beat you." Lovino said through deep breaths.

"Yes..you ..did." He said as he too caught his breath.

"Are ...we ..really ..going to cook dinner?"

"Later..just..let me.. catch my ..breath."

"Are you two alright?"Feliciano asked, hovering over them.

"Should I carry you inside?" Ludwig asked.

At that question Lovino jumped up from the front stairs.

"Looks like he got his second wind." He thought as he slowly began to lift himself into a sitting position. "Mind helping me up West?" He asked sticking his hands out.

Ludwig shook his head before grabbing onto Gilbert's hands. Slowly he was pulled up to his feet. This brought back memories. Fond memories of when he had lifted Ludwig to his feet back when he was nothing more than a baby. It surprised him every time he realized that Ludwig was no longer a child who needed his constant protection and attention. He missed those times. The times he felt as if he were the only one who could care for Ludwig. The times when Ludwig was smaller than him.

"Danke." He said as he started to search his pocket for the key. "I want everyone to put their laundry into the hamper." He said as he opened the door. " Meet me in the kitchen when you're done Lovino."

"I'm not a child." Lovino scoffed before heading upstairs.

"I know." He sighed as he made his way to his room.

It felt wonderful to be back home. Back to the familiar. Back to his own bed. Flopping onto his bed he could still feel the tiredness in his legs. The comfort of the bed was calling out to him,but he refused to sleep. Instead he flipped onto his stomach and pulled out the picture from beneath his pillow. This picture had stayed under his pillow for who knows how long. Tears started to form as he ran his thumb over the picture's crisp edges. No matter how many times he did this, no matter how many times he looked at this picture he couldn't hold back the tears. So many years had gone by since this picture and it pained him to think of all the things that had happened in that time. All the things his parents missed.

"How long are you going to make me wait for you?" Lovino said, suddenly standing in Gilbert's doorway.

"Es tut mir leid." He said wiping away the tears.

"What are you looking at?" Lovino asked in a softer tone.

"It's nothing." He said, sitting up.

"It can't be nothing if you are crying about it." Lovino said, sitting down besides Gilbert.

"It's an old picture...of my family."He said gently handing it to Lovino.

A part of him wanted to snatch it back so there would be no chance of Lovino destroying it. Lovino was the only person besides Ludwig he let hold this picture and he didn't want anything to happen to the precious picture. A larger part of him however wanted Lovino to understand. Wanted to show Lovino the one thing about his past that he hated sharing.

"Was this your parents?"

"They were."

"What happened?"

"I rather not say." He said, taking the picture and replacing it under his pillow. "We should get dinner started."

"Why won't you tell me what happened?"Lovino asked as they dropped the noodles into the boiling water.

"About my parents?" He asked, unsure of what Lovino meant.

Lovino nodded.

"Sometimes there are things people want to keep secret. I'm sure there are things you want to keep secret as well."

The only reason why he didn't want to tell Lovino the truth was because of the questions that would follow. Questions that he didn't want to answer or couldn't answer because of Ludwig.

"That being said, you can always come to me for anything. In this house I'll be your Madre so if you need anything or just want to talk I'm here for you." He continued. "As your Madre I ask that you don't put anyone in danger, including your self. I really mean it. I'm not only your Madre so I will not forgive you if you put any of my babies in danger. And that includes Ludwig."

"You take being Madre seriously."

It wasn't a joke or a harsh comment, it was simply a fact.

"Dead serious. Promise me that nothing bad will happen to my family, friends, and yourself."

"I..promise."

"Don't say it if you don't mean it. I need to know that everyone will be alright. That you will at least try to make things work. Especially between you and Ludwig."

"I promise I'll try."

. . . .

Being alone with Feliciano wasn't helping the uncomfortable feeling he was experiencing. They were finally alone together and yet his mind kept drifting off to Lovino. Wondering if he could ever be with Feliciano the way they were before Lovino came into the picture. Worrying if he could ever spend time with Feliciano without questioning whether or not Lovino would interrupt them. They were going to be living together now and sooner or later he would have to tell Feliciano somethings. Something that would test their relationship if not tear it apart. And likewise there was still so many things he didn't know about Feliciano. Whether or not he wanted to know such things scared him.

"Diner is fucking ready." Lovino called out, snapping him of his thoughts.

He couldn't believe that he had spent the first real time alone with Feliciano all weekend worrying about things that could wait.

"Es tut mir leid." He whispered to Feliciano.

"It's alright. You looked like you were deep in thought. It was just nice to be with you." Feliciano smiled.

"Will you hurry your fucking asses up?!"

"Coming fratello." Feliciano said grabbing onto Ludwig's hand.

He thought Lovino was going to say something about the handholding,but to his surprize Lovino just turned into the kitchen. Lovino continued to surprise him throughout dinner. The whole time he held Feliciano's hand Lovino didn't as much give a look at them. It was completely different from the first time they had a meal together. He almost missed Lovino throwing rolls at his head.

"Gilbert must've laid down the law." He thought as he looked at Gilbert,who was feeding Gilbird a noodle.

"Isn't this nice?" Feliciano whispered.

"It is." He whispered back. "If only it were real." He thought.

Dinner passed by in an almost forced calm atmosphere. He didn't know if the reason Lovino was acting this way was solely because of what Gilbert might've said to him, though he doubt that was the case.

"West could you do the dishes?" Gilbert asked as he placed his dish in the sink.

"Ja."

The question was a shock. It wasn't as if he was unable to wash dishes it was just that he hadn't done them in a long time. Gilbert was in charge of most of the household chores and often he felt horrible about it. For so long he had relied on Gilbert to do things for him. Even simple things that he was more than capable of doing himself.

"Feliciano let;'s go have a talk." Gilbert said.

"The Talk?"

"If you want to." Gilbert laughed.

"No. Don't do that." He protested.

"Calm down it's not The Talk. There are just a few things I need to speak with Feliciano about."

"You promise?" He asked.

"I promise."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Lovino interrupted.

"That's right you have to get The Talk too." Gilbert said.

"We've already talked."

"It's a different talk for another time. Maybe when Antonio is around."

"It's best tp just drop it." He said looking at Lovino's confused face.

"Get to those dishes bruder." Gilbert said as he escorted Feliciano towards his room.

There was a good three seconds of silence before he moved to the sink. For a moment he thought Lovino had left the kitchen. As he lifted the glass from the sink he could see Lovino in the reflection still sitting at the table. The distorted image of Lovino staring at him felt uncomfortable. He wanted to turn around and ask why Lovino hadn't left yet. Instead he continued to wash the dishes, hoping that Lovino would soon grow bored of sitting there and leave. He focused on the soap ,watching the bubbles form as he scrubbed at a large bowl. In that moment he didn't want to think about anything else. Didn't want to worry about Lovino. Nothing. He just wanted to watch the bubbles disappear down the drain. The scraping sound of the chair against the wooden floor brought his attention from the disappearing bubbles.

"He finally got tired of watching me." He thought as he listened for Lovino's footsteps.

The sound of footsteps was becoming louder not quieter,which made him question if there was something wrong with his ears. But his ears were correct for not a second later Lovino was spending right besides him rolling up his sleeves.

"What are you.."

"Just hand me the fucking sponge and move your ass over." Lovino said irritated.

Hesitantly he handed Lovino the sponge and moved over.

"Um...thanks for your help."He said awkwardly rinsing the bowl.

"I'm not helping you."

"Then why are you washing dishes with me?"

"Because I was fucking bored alright."

It was a lie. He didn't know why or how ,but he knew Lovino was lying to him. In the few days he'd known Lovino he learned that he didn't do things simply because he felt like it. There was a reason for everything he did. Which was why Lovino had been staring before joining him at the sink. Lovino was methodical and observant, he was beginning to see this more and more each day. Even though he knew this he didn't dare say a word about it.

"Could I ask you something?"

The question made him almost drop the plate in his hands. Not because he never thought Lovino would ask him anything, but because of the way it was asked. It sounded as if Feliciano had asked the question, not Lovino. The question had the same quiet concerned tone that Feliciano often used.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"...Nevermind."

"May I ask you something? Why are you acting so strange?"

Lovino said nothing.

"Does it have something to do with what Gilbert talked to you about?"

"No...He told me to be nice to you,not that's anything new." Lovino said handing another plate.

"You don't have to listen to him. He said himself that he rather you be yourself than someone else."

"I'm not acting like someone else. You just take too damn long to wash dishes. And without Feliciano I wouldn't know what to do in that stupid room of his."

"What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"It's nothing."

"Just ask. This may be the one time we can actually ask what we want without worrying about others or me worrying about you killing me."

"I would still be worried of that if I were you." Lovino said as he scrubbed a large knife.

For some reason he knew Lovino wasn't serious about the treat. Lovino wouldn't kill him even if he wanted to. This knowledge comforted him as Lovino continued to threaten him with the knife.

"I know you won't kill me."

"Brave aren't we? You barely know me. You don't know if I would kill you if I had the chance to do so."

"Is your question really worth killing me over?"

He didn't know where any of this was coming from. Not the bravery that kept him from fleeing. Not the strength he felt deep down. And not the words that slipped out without a thought.

"Perché ami Feliciano?" Lovino said slowly holding the knife to Ludwig.

"What?" He asked only able to make out Feliciano's name.

"Why do you love my fratello?" Lovino spat.

He didn't know whether it was from shock or the way Lovino spat out the question that made him drop the knife. A gash slowly formed in the center of his palm. For a few seconds he couldn't register anything. Not even the pain that he knew was pulsating through his palm.

"What the fuck!" Lovino said throwing down his sponge to grab Ludwig's hand. " Do you want to fucking bleed to death?Idiota!" He said pushing Ludwig's hand under the water.

Ludwig still felt as if he were frozen in place. The cold water upon his gashed hand barely registered at all. It was like an out of body experience, only watching what was going on around him.

"Keep your hand under the fucking water." Lovino said, running up stairs.

AS Lovino's steps went silent he stared at his hand. Watching as the water hit it and fell off , turning the water light red as it hit the sink. If he was at all aware of what was going on he would have thought he was lucky to have only a slight gash and that there was no dishes in the sink. But he wasn't aware at all. He kept staring at the water until it suddenly stopped.

"Come here you idiota!" He heard Lovino say as he felt himself being dragged to the kitchen table. "Sit!"

He did what he was told. His body relying on instinct rather than his brain telling him what to do.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

As Lovino asked this everything was starting to come back. The throbbing pain in his hand hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Seriously. What will Feliciano and Gilbert think if you just sit there bleeding to death?"

Now that Lovino mentioned it he did feel like he was going to bleed to death. The gash on his palm was deeper than he first realized and judging by Lovino's face he was thinking the same.

"I wonder if it would've been better if you had killed me." He joked,trying to distract himself from the pain.

"Don't say stupid things this is serious."Lovino said gently picking up Ludwig's hand.

"Do you know how to do first aid?"He said, worried of what was going to happen to him if his hand wasn't treated soon.

"I do,but it's too deep to simply bandage it up. I'm going to have to..." Lovino said making a disgusted face.

"Going have to what?" He asked, not caring about the fear within his voice.

"Just shut the hell up and close your eyes."

"What are you going to do?"

"Can't you shut your fucking eyes!"

"Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

"What is?" He asked, more confused than scared.

"Healing people."

Ludwig didn't understand what Lovino was talking about. Didn't understand why he had to close his eyes for Lovino to heal him. He didn't even know what Lovino meant by that.

"You know what fuck it."Lovino said raising Ludwig's hand closer to his face.

Before he could ask what Lovino was doing he felt Lovino's could tongue on the palm of his hand. Quickly he pulled his hand away from Lovino.

"Give me back your fucking hand." Lovino growled.

"You just licked my hand!"

"I told you to close your eyes."

"Why did you so that?" He asked not listening to wear Lovino had said.

"It helps it heal faster."Lovino said angrily lifting Ludwig's hand. "Just look."

Looking at his hand he saw that the gash wasn't dripping as much blood as it had been.

"If you just give me your hand. I can close up this wound faster than anything you have in this." Lovino said tapping the first aid kit.

He stared at his hand for a few seconds before letting Lovino take back his hand. This time he closed his eyes. He tried his best to not think of how awkward it was to have Lovino licking at his wound. He didn't want to think of how awkward this situation was. And he didn't want to think of what Gilbert or Feliciano would say if they saw this. He kept his mind busy thinking of school instead of the cold tongue moving across his palm.

"You can open your eyes now."

Opening his eyes he saw the gash was nothing more than an indented pink line. A patch of gauze covered up the wound before he could see more of the once brutal gash. Just as quickly a bandaged covered the gauze.

"Why are you wrapping it?"

"You have to protect the new skin dumbass." Lovino said ,finishing off the bandage.

"Thank you."

"I swear you can be as big of an idiota as my fratello."

"It was your fault."

"How was it my fault when you were the one who pushed me to ask you my stupid question. And you were the one who freaked out and cut himself." Lovino said taking the seat besides Ludwig.

"...You were the second person to ask me that question today. I guess I was shocked that you wanted to know why I love Feliciano."

"I don't want to know...I mean I do.. I need to know if you are right for my fratello."

"To be truthful I don't know if I am right for your bruder.I love him in every way. But when I think about it I'm frighten how fast I fell in love with someone I barely know. I'm sure you feel the same way."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Antonio? Don't you love him?"

He could've kicked himself for bringing up Antonio. It felt like with every word he was digging his own grave.

"What gave you that stupid idea?"

"Antonio did say that he loved you."

"That was just him being stupid."

"I know that he wasn't. He does love you."

"Yeah fucking right."

"Why don't you just admit that you like him?"

"What makes you think I like him anyway?"

"Because I saw you kissing him." He blurted out.

"What?" Lovino asked, cheeks a flaming red.

"I saw you two in the reflection as I left Antonio's room." He said, embarrassed.

"Fuck. You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"I didn't."

"Good. Make sure you don't tell anyone especially Feliciano."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't need to know. Nothing isn't going to happen between us anything."

"I'm sure Antonio doesn't feel the same way."

"It doesn't matter how Antonio feels about it because I won't allow it. I won't allow myself to be his boyfriend."

"I do but that doesn't matter either. I can't abandon one idiota for another. Besides there are things I don't want to tell him."

"Like what?"

"For fucking starters I don't want to tell him that I'm not normal. You've seem to be doing okay with it,but there's no saying how Antonio would react."

He knew exactly what Lovino meant. Neither he or Feliciano was normal. It wasn't normal for people to transform into animals. It was something he often forgot. It seemed like it had been forever since he last witness Feliciano transforming. There was no doubt that Antonio wouldn't be at least slightly shocked to see Lovino transform.

"So you won't tell him?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"Why the fuck am I telling you all this?" Lovino said angrily getting up from his seat. "Don't you fucking tell anyone about anything that happened just you do the next time I'll let you bleed to death." Lovino said before storming off.

He listened to the heavy footsteps and the slamming of a door. Looking down at his bandaged hand he wondered how he was going to survive living with Lovino. Wondering how he was going to handle the new up and down relationship that seemed to be making.

"Forever is a long time." He sighed.

#######################################

Author notes:

Hello! I'm back! It's been so long but I finally got this chapter up! I'm so happy! College is crazy and yet I'm working to keep doing this story,which I love with all my heart. I could never stay away from this story. I hope you all liked this chapter. Hopefully next week chapter four will be up.

Thank you for sticking with this story. You are the best. Keep cheering me on!

Translations:

German:

Immer ist eine lange Zeit -forever is a long time

es tut mir leid- I'm sorry

ich lieben dich- I love you

bruder-brother

ja- yes

danke- thank you

Italian:

Perché ami Feliciano? why do you love Feliciano

Sì.- yes

idiota- idiot

fratello-brother

madre - mother

Hungarian:

"Nem hiszem el! Alig várom, hogy ez a fejlett! Vagytok annyira imádnivaló!"

"I can't believe this! I can't wait to get this developed! You two are just so adorable!"

French:

Je t'aime aussi. love you too


	4. Chapter 4

Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Les choses vont être différentes

The silence was almost unbearable as Francis sat there alone with his mother. Just a moment ago this room was filled with excitement and life, now it was back to the way it was. Back to silence. Nothing but the sound of the heart monitor echoing off the walls. He wished he'd gone back to Antonio's with the others ,but there was no need to. He had already brought all his things with him . He hadn't had many things.

"Things are going to be different from now on." He said into the silence. "Did you enjoy their visit?" He asked taking hold of his mother's hand. "They are going to visit again I'm sure."

Like always he only response was the sound of the heart monitor. He didn't know why it felt different in this familiar place. He noticed the change the first time he let Roderich into this room. Now it felt different even from then. The vibrating of his phone broke through the silence.

"It's from Roderich." He said as he opened the message. "He wants to come back here. Would you like that mom? You like Roderich don't you?" He asked gently stroking his mother's hand.

His mother's smile was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her face. It made his heart skip to know that smile was her way of saying that she did like having Roderich around.

"You know it's funny. All this time I thought Roderich was this giant stick in the mud. We weren't even really friends and now..."

He didn't know how to finish that sentence. Since the day he saved Roderich from that bully they had become closer. Slowly getting to know one another better. Roderich was the first person he shared his true life with. And having Roderich by his side made things more bearable. Despite all this he didn't know what they were. Their relationship felt too close to be friends,but not close enough to call him family. Not that he wanted anyone to truly be apart of his messed up family. These thoughts continued to swirl in his head as he texted Roderich back.

_You can come over anytime you want._

He stared at the text before lying back in the chair. Outside he could hear the echoing of footsteps. Deep down he hoped that it was Roderich. That however was impossible. Looking at his phone's clock Roderich had left only a few minutes ago and it would take a while for him to drop his things off and come back to the hospital. Although he knew his heart beat faster as the door slowly opened.

"Hello Francis." Said the nurse that was in charge of his mother.

"Hello." He said trying to keep disappointment out of his voice.

"Your mother had a lot of visitors today."The nurse said with a smile.

"My friends wanted to see her. We didn't disturb any patients did we?"

"Not at all. It's nice to see some happy faces in this place. I'm glad that you have good friends...For years I've seen just how sad you were to sit in this room by yourself and wondered if you would ever let another person visit your mother. When that boy came in with you I was so relieved to know that you found someone to share this with. I know just how difficult it is for someone to share something so personal." The nurse said as she replaced the IV. "That boy must be special for him to be the first one you opened up to."

Francis didn't know what to say. He'd never thought about Roderich being special to him. Only a week ago they were barely friends. Roderich might've been the first person he opened up to,but that was only because Roderich had followed him to the hospital. That was a lie an unconvincing lie. He had led Roderich to the hospital and he had decided to tell Roderich the truth rather than lying. He was comfortable enough to layout his heart and soul to Roderich in that moment. As funny as it seemed Roderich was probably special to him. The only problem was that he didn't know what that meant. He hadn't had someone special before.

"Francis." He heard an out of breath Roderich call.

His mouth still couldn't form words as he stared at the exhausted Austrian.

"I'm all done here. It was nice seeing you again." The nurse said towards Roderich. " Goodbye Francis." She said as she walked pass Roderich into the hall.

Neither one of them spoke until the sound of the nurse's footsteps faded. Roderich's appearance was the most shriveled he'd ever seen him in.

"Did you run here?" He asked.

"...I did." Roderich said, awkwardly moving closer.

"So what brought you back here? Did you forget something?"

"No...I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I am. Thank you." He said with a smile.

"I should go now that I know you are alright."

"Don't. ...Why don't you stay for a while. We can just talk."

"About what?"

"Anything. ...How about the twins staying? That's exciting isn't it?"

"I rather not talk about that."

"Aren't you excited about them staying?"

"Not at all. Feliciano is tolerable Lovino however.."

"What is with you two? Since the first time you met Lovino you've acted as if he were the scum of the earth."

"I was under the impression he was." Roderich mumbled.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Could we change the subject?"

"I just want to know why you hate him. Lovino is going to be around for a long time so you should at least give him a chance."

"And why should I give someone like that a chance?"

"What do you mean by someone like that?"

"I don't know why someone would love someone like that." Roderich continued, obviously not hearing a word he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"How could someone love a person so cold, ill-mannered, and violent? What was he thinking?"

"Lovino may be rough around the edges and we may never truly understand why Antonio loves him,but the fact that he does means we should try support him. That's what friends do." He said, trying to not let him anger get the better of him.

"You want me to support something that I don't approve of? You want me to sit back and hold my tongue? I'm tired of doing that."

Every one of Roderich's words came out with an eery calmness , as if it had been practiced over and over again. behind those calm words were such a deep sadness that made his heart feel heavy. Such a strong hurt that made him wonder if this was really about Lovino. Even Roderich's usual stoic face couldn't hide the hurt. A week ago he wouldn't have noticed these subtle hints of Roderich's true emotions. A week ago he would've thought Roderich was being a jerk and leave. In this single moment he realized that he never knew the real Roderich ,just as Roderich hadn't known the real him a week ago.

"What is this really about? You are saying these things to hide what is actually bothering you. Isn't that right?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I know it is true. I've been there too." He said patting the seat next to him.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Roderich said as he took the seat.

"I promise."

"Do you remember when you stopped that guy from bullying me?"

He'd never forgotten about that day. He couldn't forget. Once in a while he would dream about that day and every day he spent with Roderich since. Often he wondered why the guy had bullied Roderich,from personal experience he knew that sometimes there was no reason at all.

"I remember."

"Somehow he found out my deepest secret. I tried to keep it secret for so long and somehow he found out. "

"What secret?"

"That I..loved Gilbert."

For some reason Roderich's words felt like a shot through his heart. He'd known Roderich for years now and he didn't know anything about him. He wouldn't have guessed this to be his secret,though it made sense now. Made sense how Roderich ran away when Gilbert announced that Matthew was his boyfriend. And even more sense of how he reacted when he had asked why he left after the announcement.

"For a long time I didn't even think to say a word about it. I stayed by his side for so long and then he had to go and find someone else. I'm tired of pretending that I'm okay with it. I'm tired of feeling so confused. And I'm tired of wondering why someone like Lovino has someone to love him and I'm alone. I'm jealous. There I said it. I'm jealous of what others have. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Roderich's words were spoken with no emotion ,but his eyes told Francis everything.

"It's not good to keep your emotions tied up."

"I'm not. I don't mean to. I feel all these emotions but I can't understand them. I don't know how to express them without music. The piano is the only place that I can let my feelings take form." Roderich said looking down at his hands.

"I think I understand." He said taking hold of Roderich's hand.

"I'm not sure you do." He heard Roderich said under his breath.

"I may not understand everything,but I do understand the loneliness. I may have great friends ,but up until recently I was facing difficult things on my own. We all have our own loneliness that we have to face. Don't you think for a second that you are the only one who is alone."

"I have to go." Roderich said taking back his hand.

"You just got here."

"My parents will be home soon."

"I didn't mean to hurt you with what I said."

"You didn't. They were just the words I needed to hear. I'm sorry for my own word choices I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry. You can speak your mind around me."

"Thank you." Roderich said ,getting up from the seat.

For some reason he didn't want Roderich to leave yet. There was so much more things he wanted to say. More things he wanted to know about Roderich.

"Roderich could I walk you home?"

"I thought you were going to stay here?"

"My mother should get some peace and quiet and I need to get my things together for school tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It'll be a way to repay you for running all the way back here to check up on me." He said with a smile.

"If you say so." Roderich said moving towards the door.

"Je t'aime." He whispered to his mother ,leaving a kiss on her forehead before following Roderich out.

Together they walked the road towards Roderich's house. He had only been down this way once before and yet he felt as though he knew every inch of this road. Felt as if he had been coming down this road his entire life.

"I've been meaning to ask you, did you get in trouble with your parents the last time I walked you home?"

"I did."

"What happened?" He asked feeling guilty.

"I wasn't allowed to play the piano or listen to classical music."

"That's not too bad."

"It wasn't. I was surprised that they let me out this weekend."

"I'm glad they did."

"This is my house." Roderich said stopping.

"That it is...Goodbye."

"Francis?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come in for a while?"

"As much as I would love to I have to decline. I don't think your parents would be too thrilled to have an uninvited guest."

"They won't mind."

"It's alright. I have to go. ...Don't worry I won't say anything about what we talked about earlier. I will see you tomorrow." He said turning around.

"You're welcomed here anytime." Roderich called out.

"Be Careful I just might take you up on that offer one day." He called back.

The smell of aging alcohol hit him as he entered this house.

"Fuck. I'm gone for few days and I come back to this pigsty." He thought as he closed the door behind him.

Looking around he didn't see any signs of the monster that usually occupied the living room. There was only empty bottles scattered on the floor. He didn't know whether to be happy or concerned over the monster's absence. He hadn't told the monster about spending the weekend with his friends, and should have? It wasn't as if he would've received money and told to have a good time. After all the monster that occupied this house wasn't his father.

"I better clean this shit up." He said tucking his bag into the corner besides the door.

Walking into the kitchen he found even more empty bottles laid about the floor. Empty pizza boxes occupied the sink. Francis couldn't understand how one man could make such a mess in a short time. Opening the refrigerator he was relieved to see two full bottles. It would be just enough for tonight,but he knew he would be sent out either tonight or early tomorrow to get some more. With a sigh he closed the fridge door, he went to grab a trash bag. Quickly he tossed the pizza into the trash and began collecting the empty bottles. He continued to busy himself with cleaning the filth out of the kitchen and the living room.

An hour went by and he began to wonder where the monster was. It wasn't as if he were worried about that monster. There was no need for him to worry about someone who wasn't his father.

"I have better things to do then wonder where he is." He said as he placed the full bag of empty bottles besides the trash can. "I just hope he isn't causing trouble somewhere. "He sighed as he grabbed his backpack before heading upstairs.

He stopped right in front of his bedroom door. His open door. The door he never left open. There was no way he would forget to close it ,that he was sure of. The movement of a shadow told him that there was someone in the heart quickened in fear of who was in his room. He knew very well who was in his room, still he hoped it was a thief or an escaped convict. Anything was better than who was really in his room.

"Why are you in my room?" He asked, trying to keep fear out of his voice. "You never come to my room. Why are you here?"

"Where the fuck were you this weekend?"

"I've been here."

"Don't lie to me!" The monster said throwing down Francis's reading lamp.

It was the last thing decent thing he had in this house. Everything of value that he had was sold long ago to pay for the monster's drinks. He stared at the shattered lamp, saying a short goodbye before looking into the monster's eyes.

"Why are you in my room?" He asked for a third time.

"I'm the one asking the questions around here! Where the Fuck were you?"

"I was out."

"Who said you could go out?"

"I don't need your permission to leave the house."

He knew he should be more careful about what he said about the monster. After all he was still healing from the last encounter.

"Say that again." The monster said with a glare.

"I don't need your permission."

"Yes you do you son of a bitch!"

"I don't have to put up with this."He said leaving the room.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

Before he could even think he heard himself say "Try to stop me." In a flash he was being grabbed from the back of his backpack. Just as quickly he wiggled his way out,but the monster was quicker and grabbed onto his hair. He could feel his whole body being pulled down with great force. Horrible memories flashed through his mind in the brief moment before his head hit the ground. Panic took over as the monster leaned over him. He didn't want to end up like his mother. He had to escape. With fear rushing through every inch of his body he be wildly flung his limbs. Punching and kicking until the monster fell. Quickly he scrambled to his feet and made a break for the stairs.

"If I could just get down those stairs I'll be as good as free. He wouldn't dare follow me outside. "He thought frantically.

"Where are you going?" The monster bellowed as he once again took hold of Francis's hair.

"Out!"

A strong fist connected with his face sending him down the stairs. As he fell he continued to hope that he would be able to escape. And when he came to rest at the bottom of the stairs tears welled up in his eyes at the sight of the front door being only a few feet away. Not wasting anytime he began to crawl towards the door. Lifting himself he grabbed ahold to the doorknob and flew the door open. He didn't look back he just ran.

"You can run but you will be back!" He heard the monster yell.

The monster was right. He would come back because if he didn't there would be no hope for his mother. Although he knew this he refused to spend the night in that hell hole. He kept running. Every inch of his body hurt as he continued to run blindly. Trusting his feet to take him to somewhere safe.

Matthew stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom thinking back on the weekend's events. He thought back to the beach. Imagining the fine sand between his toes and standing besides a shirtless Gilbert. Imagined Gilbert cupping his face before placing tender kisses onto his lips. Embarrassed he stopped himself from imagining anything more. It had only been a few minutes since he said goodbye to Gilbert ,yet he felt so empty. So alone without him. And with Arthur helping Alfred with his english paper he felt even more alone.

"I wonder how things are going." He said to the ceiling.

He still felt worried about Lovino living in the same house as Ludwig. Although Gilbert had assured him that it would be fine he had his doubts.

"It's not that I don't believe Gilbert. It's just that having someone stay for a few days is different from letting them stay forever...Should I call him?" He asked the ceiling. "I should check up on him right?" He said reaching for his cell phone sitting on his nightstand. "No. I can't call him now. We just said goodbye after spending the whole weekend together. He'll think I'm being clingy." He said stopping himself. "I could call someone else." He said taking hold of the cell phone. "But who?"

He didn't have to check his contact list to know every number he had on his phone. There was only a few numbers. Numbers that ,with the exception of Arthur and Gilbert was all family members. Even Though he knew this he still opened up his contacts. To his surprise there was more numbers than he previously had. It now had the numbers of everyone from this weekend. Even Lovino's number was there.

"How did I get their numbers?"

Jumping up from his bed he made his way to the living room. He could see Arthur pointing out something to Alfred, who looked like he was completely lost. He didn't want to interrupt them ,but he wanted to know how he got everyone's number.

"I don't mean to interrupt but why do I have everyone's numbers?"

"Oops. Busted." Alfred said. "I took your phone when you weren't looking and passed it around."

"Why?"

"He thought you should have your friend's numbers and they should have ours." Arthur said.

He was shocked. He hadn't thought of them as his friends. He had only thought of them as Gilbert's friends and thought of Ludwig as Gilbert's brother. It wasn't that long ago that Gilbert told them they were dating and he felt that everyone at that moment hated him. Being their friend didn't cross his mind,since he hadn't really had friends until the day Gilbert announced that they were going out he thought no one knew he existed.

"Should I've not done that?" Alfred asked.

"No. Thank you...how did you get Lovino's number?"

"Antonio gave it to us after I bothered him. I was going to prank call Lovino ,but Antonio said that he and I would both end up dead." Alfred laughed.

"I suggest that you refrain from prank calling Lovino as well." Arthur said.

"I don't hear work getting done in there!" He heard his stepmother yell.

"We are just taking a break." Alfred yelled back.

"Alfred Franklin Jones! You get back to work this second! I only let you go out all weekend because you promised to finish your homework beforehand!" His stepmom said entering the living room.

"I'm doing it. I'm doing it."

"Don't give me that attitude." His stepmother said pointing the wooden spoon in her hand at Alfred.

"I will make sure he gets it done." Arthur said.

"Oh Arthur how lucky I am to have you help out my lazy son."

"Mom!"

"You know it is true Alfred. You better apologize for always making poor Arthur help you with your homework."

"I'm sorry." Alfred mumbled.

"Are you done with your homework Matthew?"

"Yes."

"Good. Why don't you help me in the kitchen? The last thing your brother needs is distractions and you know how easily he gets distracted."

"Mom!"

"I completely agree." Arthur said.

"Who's side are you on?"Alfred asked.

"No one's,but your mother is right."

"You are supposed to be on my side. I thought you loved me." Alfred pouted.

"I don't have to be on your side to love you."

"That's enough of that." His stepmother said hitting the table Alfred and Arthur were working on. "I don't want any of that until you finish that paper."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Arthur said.

"Make sure that it doesn't. I trust you Arthur. Matthew come with me."

"Yes ma'am." He said following her into the kitchen.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me mom? I swear Matthew it's already been what two years since I married your father?"

"I'm sorry." He said as began to wash his hands.

It didn't matter how many times he was reminded he would always forget to call her mom. Unlike with Alfred, he hadn't made a strong connection with his father's second wife. She wasn't a horrible and unreasonable person. Actually she was a beautiful,kind person who was also a great cook. She was more of a mother than his actual one was,still he couldn't bring himself to call her his mother. It was perhaps because of all the things he had heard her say about Gilbert that kept him from calling her the title she wanted. And after the dinner fiasco things seemed even more strained between them. Since she hadn't said a word about Gilbert, good or bad. Which was why he was so shocked when his parents allowed him to go out this weekend. He supposed the only reason why he was allowed to go was because Arthur and Alfred went too. He didn't care if that was the case. All that mattered was that he had a good time with everyone.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Think you could manage chopping vegetables?"

"Yes." He said moving to the cutting board lying besides a bowl full of vegetables.

The room turned quiet after that. Only the sound of the knife connecting with the board filled the void. He began to imagine cooking alongside Gilbert. Imagined Gilbert's wide smile and ruby colored eyes looking at him. Imagined how he would laugh at Gilbird for stealing a crumb or two as they cooked. He went on to imagine the magnificent meal they would create together. He could see them placing plate fulls of the wonderful dish in front of Arthur and Alfred, just like they did in almost every one of his day dreams. Then he saw Feliciano smiling up at him, sitting next to Ludwig. Could see a not so angry Lovino sitting besides Antonio. Saw Elizabeta taking pictures as Francis talked to Roderich. It shocked him to imagine more than himself happy with Gilbert ,Arthur, and Alfred. Having everyone in this happy thought made him smile.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My friends." He said, still smiling.

################################################## ####################

Author notes:

Another chapter late. I'm so sorry you guys. The workload here is slowly multiplying and it's hard to find time to pick up a pen to write my chapters. It makes me sad that I'm not updating as much as I use to,but I won't give up! Hope you all liked this chapter even if only a little.

I have a question for you guys who's POV would you like to read now? For the next chapter I wanted to write either Elizabeta's POV or Arthur/Alfred 's POV. Tell me what you think.

Thanks to everyone who is sticking to this story and to those who are just joining in. I love all your reviews and I hope you don't get upset when I don't respond to them. I'll try to be better about that from now on.

Translations:

French:

Les choses vont être différentes- things are going to be different

je t'aime -I love you


	5. Chapter 5

Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Törött barátság

Elizabeta hated more than anything to leave her friends to go to work. She loved her job and did need the money,but when the café stood empty as it did now she wished her friends were with her. After cleaning the café for what seemed like the hundredth time she took out her camera and began flipping through the photos from the weekend.

"Funny how much has changed in a short time." She said, smiling at a photo of Francis and Roderich.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention.

"Welcome." She said, quickly tucking away her camera. "just let me know when...you are ready to order." She said looking at the costumers.

She had to resist the urge to snapping pictures of the two blond men in front of her. To her they looked as if they would make a perfect couple. They sort of reminded her of Ludwig and Feliciano. The taller of the two had a serious face that resembled Ludwig's and dark blue eyes hidden behind glasses. The shorter one had a cute face, brown eyes, and a smile just like Feliciano's.

"We'll take two hot chocolates." The shorter one said with a smile.

"Will that be all?" She asked, stopping herself from gawking at the two.

"Yes that will be all." The stranger said paying for the drinks.

"Thank you." She said placing the money into the cash register. " You may take any seat. I will bring your drinks over."

"Tack själv. " The taller man said, guiding the shorter man to a nearby table.

"Luuletko, että tämä oli hyvä idea?" She overheard the shorter man ask.

She had no idea what the two were saying, although to her it sounded as if the taller man was speaking in swedish. It seemed strange. It wasn't unusual for visitors to come by the café ,but something told her that they weren't visitors. And the shorter man had given her the exact amount of the drinks,which meant they had come before. Yet she hadn't seen them before. The more she thought about it the more it seemed as if their presence wasn't a mere coincidence.

"Here you are." She said placing the drinks onto the table.

"Kiitos."

"If you need anything else just call."She said before running back to the counter.

As she continued to go about her business she could feel the two's eyes on her. It freaked her out,but she kept telling herself that it was only her imagination. Looking over her shoulder she saw the taller man's dark blue eyes.

"Damn that guy is scary. How could I have ever compared him to Ludwig?" She thought.

"It was delicious." Said the shorter man.

"Thank you please come again." She smiled as the two walked out of the café.

As soon as they were out of sight her cellphone went off.

"Roderich? I'm glad you called. Just now at work..."

"Please come over right away."

"What's wrong?"

"Please just hurry." Roderich said before hanging up the phone.

Grabbing her things and quickly closing up the café she ran towards Roderich's didn't know what to expect when she got there. Didn't know whether to expect the worst possible thing imagined. She hoped that it wasn't something horrible. Her friends had suffered enough over the years, she didn't want to see anymore suffering.

"Hang in there Roderich I'm coming!"

Roderich's house didn't look wrecked. Didn't have garbage scattered all over or offensive words spray painted on it like it had the last time Roderich called her over in a panic. Everything seemed calm and normal ,which made it seem scary.

"Roderich?" She called , opening the unlocked front door.

"Thank you for coming over. i didn't know what to do." Roderich said, appearing out o f the living room..

Roderich sounded and looked worried and tired. She hadn't seen him in a sorry state like this in a while.

"What's wrong?"

"Come with me." Roderich said, moving back into the living room.

Once again there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The only thing strange was that someone was lying on the couch.

"Francis?"

"We shouldn't wake him." Roderich whispered.

"What is he doing here?" She whispered.

"I found him passed out on my doorstep. It took all of my strength to drag him into the house."

"Passed out?"

"Yes. and that's not all...there's bruises and cuts on his arms and face."

"His father did that to him?"

"He told you about his father?"

"He didn't need to. I figured it out."

""And you didn't say anything?"

"Neither did you...look we can point fingers at each other all day,but that's not going to help Francis."

"I know."

"Roderich?" Francis's weak voice called out.

"Are you alright?" Roderich asked, rushing to the couch.

"Is it really you?"

"It is."

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house."

"Oh." Francis said looking around. "It's nice."

"Would it be wrong to take a picture of this moment?" Elizabeta wondered.

"Elizabeta is here too?"Francis asked as he sat up.

"Roderich called me. Are you alright?"She asked looking at the cuts on his face.

"I'm fine. i guess I just wanted to sleepover Roderich's tonight." Francis laughed.

"Roderich could you go get me the first aid kit?"

"I'll be right back."

"What happened?" She asked once Roderich was out of earshot.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. I want to know everything."

"He just had to call you." Francis sighed.

"He always calls me in times like this."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys may hang around Roderich ,but that doesn't mean you are his friends. If you were you'd have taken the time to understand. For the longest time I was the only one who he really talked to. I fought to be a part of his life and because of that he feels like he can call on me. In situations that he can't handle I'm there for him." She said thinking back to all the times she had comforted Roderich.

The times he would play piano for her and she listened as every note told her how he was feeling. She had been by Roderich's side for so long and yet...

"I wasn't there when he needed me most." She said, thinking to when Gilbert announced Matthew as his boyfriend. "At the time I knew he was hurting and I didn't do anything. I wasn't there for him... you were. I know deep down he's still hurting and I think you are slowly fixing that."

"Am I? I feel that I'm causing trouble for everyone,especially Roderich...I didn't mean to run here and now I've got him all stressed over this."

"That's why you need to tell him what happened. You can't just smile and pretend everything is alright. If you tell us what;s going on it will ease everyone's worrying. Don't you want that."

"I do,but do you really want to know the truth?"

"I do. It's better to know so we can attack the problem at the source."

"I'm sorry for taking so long. It wasn't in its usual spot."Roderich said ,returning with the first aid kit.

"Thank you." She said taking the kit. "Lets disinfect those cuts." She said pulling out alcohol wipes.

"Is there anything else you need?" Roderich asked.

"Do you need anything Francis?"

"I just need you besides me." Francis said taking hold of Roderich hand. "I need to tell you what happened."

By the end of Francis's retelling of what happened Elizabeta wanted to storm over and kill Francis's father. She couldn't understand why a parent would be so cruel to their child. Angry boiled her blood and she wanted nothing more than to voice how upset she was,but she remained quiet. She knew going over and beating up Francis's horrible father wouldn't solve anything in the long run.

"Do you think it would be alright if I spent the night?" Francis asked.

"It'll be fine. I'll tell my parents before they arrive home." Roderich said, pulling out his cellphone

"Merci."

"It seems like everything is under control so I'll be going." She said.

"Elizabeta."

The look in Roderich's eyes was one that she hadn't seen before.

"Everything will be alright. You know I'm only a phone call away."She whispered into his ear. "Goodbye. I'll meet the both of you here tomorrow."

"Goodbye." Said Francis.

"Where were you/" Her mother asked as she entered the house. "Did something happen at work?"

"Roderich needed my help so I went over to his place after work."

"It seems like it has been a while since the last time he asked for your help. Was everything alright?"

"It will be."

"That's good. How was work?"

"It was boring.. Hey mom do you know anyone who speaks Swedish?"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Two men were speaking it in the café today."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to eavesdrop?" Her mother scolded. "What makes you think I would know these men?"

"You know everyone."

As scary as it was it was true. Since little she learned that her mother did know everyone in town, even the visitors. It had crossed her mind to ask why she knew everyone's names and professions, but she prefered to not know. In truth she didn't know much about her parents or their jobs.

"I do know a lot of people don't I." Her mother laughed. "Alright describe them. Maybe I know your mystery men."

"One was about dad's high, dark blue eyes, glasses, short blond hair. The other was about my height, brown eyes,short blond hair."

"And they spoke Swedish?"

"Igen... Do you know them?"

"Hi honey I'm home!" interrupted her father.

"Welcome home dear. Dinner will be out soon." Her mother said before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"How was work?" Her father asked,, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"It was alright. How about you?"

"It went well enough. I can't wait to see what your mother cooked up for us."

For the rest of the night her mind wandered. Her mother hadn't said whether or not she knew the strange men and that made her uncomfortable. She wondered if they were dangerous or if she was just freaking herself out. As she laid her head on her pillow she hoped that it was the lather.

" Jó reggelt kívánok."Elizabeta greeted the next morning.

The house stood empty as it always did in the mornings. On the dining table there was a plate filled with food covered in saran wrap. Besides it there was a note.

"Have a good day love mom" She read out loud. "It would've been nice to eat breakfast as a family for once. " She complained, unwrapping her food.

Her mind once again wondered as she ate. She couldn't get the image of the two men out of her head. For some reason she felt as if she had seen the taller one before.

"I have better things to worry I might not even seen them again." She told herself as she placed her empty dish into the sink. "I should be more concerned about Francis and Roderich." She said, grabbing her things and heading out the door.

"Good Morning Elizabeta."

"Good Morning Mrs. Edelstein "

"Why don't you come in? That lovely boy Roderich brought over is just fantastic. He helped me with breakfast this morning. You know I was so shocked to hear my son asking if a friend could stay the night. On a school night no less. Of course I couldn't say no . Can you believe it? I've dreamt of the day Roderich would bring a friend over, besides you of course. You are more like family the way you've looked after Roderich.I...I'm sorry I didn't realize I was babbling. Come in." Roderich's mother said moving aside so Elizabeta could step in.

""Good morning Elizabeta."

"Good morning Roderich. How is Francis?"

"It is rude to talk as if one is not present." Francis said with a smile.

""We should get going." Roderich said.

"Already? Elizabeta just got here." Roderich's mother said.

"It's alright." She said.

"Roderich is right we should be going. Thank you for your hospitality." Francis said ,placing a kiss on Roderich's mother's hand,

"You're welcome to come over anytime."

"Merci."

"We don't want to be late." Roderich said pulling Francis out the door.

It took nearly all her willpower to not laugh at the childish display. To anyone else it wouldn't seem like Roderich was just worried about school attendance ,but she knew that he was upset about Francis kissing his mother's hand. She could see it in his face how badly he wanted to slap Francis. She could also see the slight pink tint to Roderich's cheeks.

"Things sure have changed. You'll look after him won't you?" Roderich's mother asked.

"I will." She said before running after the two. "Francis I didn't think you were going to put the moves on Roderich's mother."

"I wasn't putting moves on her. I was making a good first impression."

"Say what you want. It did look like you were hitting on her."

"The only one I'm going to hit on is Roderich." Francis said draping an arm over Roerich's shoulder.

"If we don't hurry we'll be late." Roderich said,smacking Francis's hand away.

"I think we went too far." She said watching Roderich walking ahead of them.

"Why is he mad? We were just joking. When I messed with him before he wasn't angry."

"A dolgok most más."

"Huh?"

"Come on he'll leave us behind if we don't speed up."

""Looks like we aren't the only ones running late this morning." Gilbert said. "Francis? Why are you walking with Liz and Roderic? Shouldn't you be at school with Antonio waiting for the awesome me to show up?"

"I forgot to tell Antonio that I wasn't going to walk with him."

"He wouldn't be dumb enough to wait for you right?" Ludwig asked.

Before anyone could answer Francis's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"Lovino?" Francis asked,pulling the phone away from his ear.

"WHO ELSE WOULD IT FUCKING BE? "

"Why are you calling me?"

"BECAUSE LIKE A FUCKING IDIOTA ANTONIO WOKE ME UP WORRIED ABOUT WHERE YOU WERE! I JUST GOT THE PHONE WITH HIM SO I COULD YELL AT YOUR ASS. NOW HURRY THE FUCK UP AND CALL ANTONIO!" Lovino yelled before hanging up.

"Isn't he something." She laughed.

"Tell Antonio that we'll meet him at school." Gilbert said.

"I'll text him." Francis said.

"We are going to be late." Roderich said for the millionth time that morning.

"What's wrong with him Liz?" Gilbert whispered.

"He's mad at me for making us run late." She lied.

"It's not that late. If it was West would make us run. Right?"

"Maybe we should run." Ludwig said looking at his watch.

"Hey I was joking. We are only a few minutes later than usual."

"Why are you late?" Francis asked.

"Lovino was giving us a hard time this morning. He didn't want to wake up because Feliciano had kept him up all night." Gilbert sighed.

"You didn't think living with those two were going to be easy did you?" She laughed.

"I'm not dumb or crazy enough to believe that." Gilbert smiled.

When they reached the school an out of breath Antonio was waiting for them.

"You didn't have to run here." Francis laughed.

"Now you tell me."

"You made it to school on time and that 's all that matters." Gilbert said,patting Antonio on the back. "Let's go to class."

Their group split ways as soon as they entered. Usually she would walk alongside Roderich to her first class,but Roderich wasn't waiting for her.

"Wait up." She called as she squeezed past a few students. "Roderich I said wait." She said pushing through another group. "Hey I was calling you." She said,finally reaching Roderich.

"I didn't hear you."

"Liar." She thought. "Do you want to talk later?"

"Talk about what?"

"You know what. I'll meet you in the usual place at recess." She said before slipping into her classroom.

"Good morning Elizabeta."

"Oh good morning Arthur... I just remembered I have to give you something." She said,pulling out an envelope.

"What is this?" Arthur asked, taking the envelope.

"Photos of when you went to Alfred's classroom on Valentines day."

"How?"

"Arthur we spent the weekend together,which means we are friends and as a friend you should know that I'm never too far from my camera.." She said patting her camera bag.

"I see..Thank you."

""No problem."

"Enough talking class is beginning!" Yelled the teacher, causing everyone to sit quietly in their seats.

As the teacher went over the lesson Elizabeta let her mind focus on other things. It wasn't as if the class was boring or she already knew the material. She liked all her classes and paid attention to every minute of the lesson,but Roderich's mood made her worried. She didn't think about anything else as she moved to her next class and going through the motions of doing in class assignments. The bell announcing recess snapped her back to reality. She didn't waste any time getting to the greenhouse where she often met Roderich alone. It had been their safe haven for a long time. Although it had been abandoned by the dismembered gardening club the flowers still bloomed. She often admired how the plants could grow without help from anyone.

"He should've been here by now." She said,checking her watch.

She waited and waited, still no Roderich. She had texted him and there still wasn't any response. Despite this she refused to leave. It was only when she heard th bell that she left the greenhouse. She didn't know why Roderich hadn't showed up. It felt as if Roderich was avoiding her more and more. It wasn't until lunch that she saw Roderich. She was shocked that he had gone to the roof to eat with their friends without her.

"Roderich we need to talk."

"Perhaps we could talk another time? I have something to take care of." Roderich said getting up to leave.

"No I need to speak with you now!" She said a little too loud.

"Liz if you start yelling we are going to get caught." Gilbert said.

"I'm sorry Gilbert. Roderich will you come with me?" She asked,dragging him to the roof's door.

"I don't want to talk to you." Roderich said.

"well then shut up and listen to what I have to say." She didn't mean to speak harshly,but Roderich was trying her patience. "Roderich." She said a little calmer. " I know you are angry at me and I understand why. I wasn't there for you when your heart hit the floor and I didn't try to piece it together. I know saying sorry isn't good enough, even so I hate that you've been avoiding me. This weekend you barely even spoke a word to me. If it wasn't for Francis I don;t think you would've spoken to me again."

Roderich didn't say anything.

"You still won't talk to me?"

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to forgive you for congratulating the happy couple? For not checking to see how 'i was feeling? For putting the idea that Gilbert and I could be together in my head? "

Each word was spoke with practiced calmness,which made them struck deeper into her chest.

"No. I don't want you to forgive me. What I did was unforgivable. I should've been more considerate about your feelings,but now...I think you are better off this way."

"How can you say that? For years you told me I should ask Gilbert out. For years you said we would be a cute couple. For years you gave me pictures of him with me. You kept pushing for us to be together so how can you say that I'm better without him?"

"I can say it because I know there's someone else in your life now. You are starting to have feelings for someone else and that's scaring you isn't it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very well. You concentrate so much on Gilbert and Matthew just so you don't have to admit that you are falling for someone else. Why don't you just drop it and go after your new crush?"

"Why do you keep pushing me?"

"Because I can't stand how alone you are. I want you to be happy." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "I hate seeing you so sad and angry while everyone is having a good time. I don't understand why you choose to let yourself be alone."

"What makes you better than me? You are alone too. Your situation is no better than mine."

"Yes I am no better than you. I'm alone. I'm the only girl in the group and I don;t have anyone special. But unlike you I don't want to stay alone. I want to smile and laugh with my friends. I want to find someone and share each moment with them...You know it was low of you to bring up bad memories. You were the only one I told . I trusted you and then you pushed all that hurt in my face." She cried.

"What you didn't wasn't any different."

"I didn't intentionally hurt you.I only pushed you because I don't want you to end up like me. You don't even realize how lucky you are. You don't see anything but your self-pity. " She said walking down the stairs. " Tell everyone that I went to go get another memory card." She said before running down the stairs.

She hated storming off,but she needed time to cool off. She hated how fast their conversation had escalated. Above all she hated how broke their friendship had become without her noticing.

################################################## #################

Author notes:

Dang that was an emotional chapter wasn't it? I'm sorry for how this story has taken a serious turn,but I did warn you all. Next chapter I hope will be more happy and funny. Sorry for it being so short too.

Thank you to everyone. Keep reading. Keep reviewing. You are the best!

Translations:

Hungarian:

Törött barátság- broken friendship

Igen.- yes

Jó reggelt kívánok. - good morning

A dolgok most más- things are different now

Swedish:

tack själv- thank you

Finnish:

Luuletko, että tämä oli hyvä idea?- do you think this was a good idea?

kiitos- thank you

French:

Merci- thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Hetalia or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Un rayo de luz

"Are you sure Elizabeta just went to get an SD card?" Antonio asked Roderich.

"That's what she told me to tell you." Roderich said.

Antonio didn't know what to do or say. This day had turned out to be more hectic than usual. Francis hadn't met him in the morning, causing him to freak out. After getting his head bit off by Lovino he ran to school. And now Elizabeta had left without a word. It frightened him to see Elizabeta yell at Roderich then take off. It was unlike her to do either of these things.

"Liz wouldn't run off with a word." Gilbert said.

"What did you talk about?" Ludwig asked Roderich.

"Did you have a fight?" Francis asked.

The bell rang before Roderich could answer either question. As they descended the stairs Gilbert whispered to him and Francis that they needed to have a trio meeting.

"We'll see you guys later." Gilbert said to Roderich and Ludwig as they split ways.

Silence surrounded the trio as they walked to their secret meeting place. They were ditching class to do so ,but neither of them cared for history. The old teachers lounge that served as their meeting place brought back many memories. Most were sad and serious memories that he chose to keep locked up in this place instead of his mind.

"Thank you for obeying the meeting rules." Gilbert said as they sat down in unison. "Does anyone know what is going on between Liz and Roderich?"

"Not a clue." He said.

"Roderich was annoyed with Elizabeta and I this morning." Francis said.

"Why were you with them this morning?" He asked.

"Because I couldn't stay home last night. I couldn't stay in that house. I ran away and ended up at Roderich's."

"You spent the night at Roderich's? How was it?" He asked, curiously.

"It was interesting. His parents are so down to earth and neat. The most normal house I've ever been in."

"I wonder what a normal house would be like." He thought.

"It was weird staying there though. I mean his parents were so strange. They acted as if I were the only teen they've come in contact to besides Roderich. They kept asking if I was enjoying myself and if i had enough to eat. They even made Roderich play piano. He plays the piano so beautifully."

"You said Roderich was annoyed with you and Liz this morning. Why?" Gilbert said.

"I was trying to making a good impression and Elizabeta thought I was flirting. We were joking about it on the way school. I guess it ticked him off."

"You think that's why they're fighting?" He asked.

"I doubt that is the real reason." Francis said.

"I agree. Neither Roderich or Elizabeta is childish enough to let a little joke come between them. " Gilbert said.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked.

"I hate to see those two fight more than anyone ,even so we don't want to do anything to make things worse. Let's just let them cool off for now."

Their silence was interrupted by the bell ringing. Without another word they all left the room.

"Finally the day is over." Antonio yawned as he exited his last class. "Today was not a fun day.I hope tomorrow will be better."

"You know people are going to start spreading the rumor that you are crazy if you keep talking to yourself."Gilbert said suddenly appearing besides him.

"I didn't realize I was thinking out loud." He said, slightly embarrassed.

"We love your cluelessness." Francis said joining them.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Gilbert said running towards Matthew.

"Don't you ever feel like he spends more time with Matthew than us? Of course you would do the same if Lovino came to our school."

"I'm not sure Lovino would even let me hold his hand here."

"You know as well as I that he has a soft spot for you. This weekend he seemed to be head over heals for you."

"What about you?"

"Who moi?"Francis asked nervously.

"Why are you acting nervous? You do have a reputation being a play boy."

"Sometimes I'm glad that you are so clueless."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to come with me to visit my mother? Roderich usually tags along ,but I don't think he'll go today."

"I should go pay my own parents a visit. Lo siento."

"Next time. Oh and tell Lovino that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Forget about it. I'll see you tomorrow." Francis said, taking off.

""Is everything alright?" A familiar voice asked.

"Elizabeta? Where have you been?"

"It took longer than expected to get the SD card. "

He knew she was lying. The look in her eyes showed the hurt she was hiding deep down.

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Elizabeta..."

"You want to go for a walk?" Elizabeta interrupted.

"Sure." He said, shocked by the sudden invitation.

For a while they walked in complete silence. He started to think about Lovino as they made their way through the park.

"This is where you use to meet up with Lovino right?" Elizabeta asked stopping by the bench he had sat with Lovino.

"Sí."

"I'm glad you found one another and that he decided to stay for you. Make sure you don't let him go."

"Elizabeta?"He asked, worried about her sad tone.

"Promise me you won't let him go."

"You know I would never leave him...What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Is it Roderich?"

"Roderich is a jerk and I can't forgive him!" Elizabeta cried. "I don't want to forgive him.. .not this time."

Antonio didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen Elizabeta break down like this before. He'd known Elizabeta to be braver and stronger than anyone. Often he forgot that she was a woman, the only one in their group of friends.

"She must be lonely not having another girl to talk to." He thought as he brought her into a hug.

They stood like that for a moment, Elizabeta's tears soaking into the shoulder of his school uniform. He had no idea how to comfort her. Unlike Lovino he couldn't kiss her until the tears stopped. Luckily she removed herself from his embrace, wiping away her tears.

"I guess I just needed a good cry. Lovino is lucky to have your shoulder to cry on."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine now thankyou."

"What about Roderich?"

"As if I would let a stupid argument come between us. He's still a jerk for saying what he did,even so I should forgive and forget. I was being a jerk too, but if he ever does something like that again I will blackmail him until he apologizes."

"You scare me sometimes."

"Good. I should get going. Feliks will talked my ears off if I stay any longer." Elizabeta said ,glancing at her watch. "Thank you for everything." She said before running off.

Feeling a little more relaxed he flopped onto the park bench. He felt more confused than ever,but he was glad that Elizabeta was willing to make up with Roderich.

"I wish Lovino was here." He sighed, looking at the tree across from where he was sitting.

Suddenly he saw something fall out of the tree. Something that looked like a person. Panicked he ran over to the tree where he could hear familiar cursing.

"Lovino?"

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

"How did you get here? Did my wish bring you here? I should wish out loud more."

"Idiota."

"You have some leaves in your hair." He said, bending down so he could gently pull out the leaves. "Do you remember the time I took leaves out of your hair and you freaked out? I thought you were afraid of leafs." He laughed.

"It wasn't the leaves I were afraid of." Lovino mumbled.

"A lot has changed since then." He said staring into Lovino's milk chocolate eyes.

"Not that much has changed. You are still an idiota."Lovino said, cheeks a bright red. "Only you would think a wish would bring people out of thin air."

"My wish didn't bring you here?"

"Of fucking course it didn't."

"Oh..Then why were you in the tree?"

"None of your fucking business."

"Where's Feliciano?"

"He's back at the house."

"You left him?"

Since the day they found Feliciano he doubted Lovino would ever let his brother out of his sight voluntarily. He hoped this didn't mean they were fighting. Lovino didn't look upset so he figured that wasn't it.

"You make it sound like I abandoned him. The fucking potato bastard is with him."

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Of what?"

"That they can do this anytime they want." He said before placing his lips against Lovino's.

"I'm not fucking jealous of that." Lovino said, pushing him away. "Don't kiss me in public."

'You seem jealous to me." He said leaning in for another kiss.

"Kiss me again and I will kick your ass."

"I thought you loved me." He pouted.

"When did I say that?"

He knew Lovino was only joking ,but those words felt like a knife in his heart. Tears started to fall down his face.

"You are such a baby. Stop crying."

"Lo siento." He said wiping away his tears.

It was no use. No matter how hard he tried the tears kept falling. He couldn't understand why he was a sobbing mess. He knew Lovino hadn't meant to be cruel. Knew deep down Lovino loved him.

"For fucking crying out loud!" Lovino said pressing his lips to Antonio's. "There now stop crying."

"Te amo." He whispered into a kiss.

"Enough."

"Te amo." He said cupping Lovino's face.

"Stop."

"Te amo."

He kissed Lovino passionately. Deepening the kiss more than before. He needed to do this. Needed to know that Lovino loved him back.

"What the hell is your problem?" Lovino asked, out of breath.

""Lo siento. I'm the one who's jealous about Feliciano and Ludwig. i know you decided to live there for Feliciano's sake ,still it feels like you have left me. Feels like you don't love me."

"You know that I...You know how I feel."

"Do I?"

"You better."

""I'm glad you fell out of that tree. I missed you so much."

"I saw you just yesterday."

"I know...I spent all night wondering if I would see you again. I can't just go over and visit you everyday."

"Why not? If potato bastard says anything I'll punch him."

"You're supposed to be getting along with Ludwig."

"I am. I promised Feliciano that I would stop calling the potato bastard names at the house. I need to let it all out while I'm not there."

"You just want me to visit just so you can swear at Ludwig don't you? Can't you just tell me that you want to see me?"

"Would that make you come?"

"It would."

"I want to see you. Could you please come over?"

Lovino's polite tone was too much for him. He couldn't even attempt to control his laughter.

"Stop laughing you fucking asshole. You told me to say that."

"It just sounded so strange." He laughed.

"If you don't shut up I'm never letting you come over."

The treat silenced him right away.

"Come on let's go Feliciano will worry if I'm gone too long." Lovino said ,getting up from the ground.

"You want me to come over now?"

"Why not? Are you meeting up with someone else?"

"Not really. Wouldn't Ludwig be upset if I suddenly showed up?"

"I don't give a fuck and you shouldn't either. He has Feliciano all day every fucking day, he can handle having you over for a couple of hours. He should be grateful to have someone to prevent me from kicking his ass when he makes so much noise mashing his potatoes or makes a move on my fratello ."

"You convinced me."

"Good lets hurry." Lovino said taking hold of Antonio's hand, making him smile.

"Fratello! Where did you go?"Feliciano cried when Lovino opened the door.

"Calm down this idiota asked me to meet him."

"Really?"

"Sí." He said not wanting to ruin Lovino's lie.

"I didn't know you were going to visit." Ludwig said walking in from the living room.

"It was a last-minute decision. Lo siento."

"It's fine."

"Are you going to stay for dinner again?" Feliciano asked, hanging onto Antonio's arm.

" Stop being a pain."Lovino said pulling Feliciano off Antonio's arm. "He won't want to stay if you are clinging onto him."

"Mi dispiace."

"I think I have to pass on dinner."

"Look what you did." Lovino scolded Feliciano.

"It's not his fault. I was planning to visit my parents."

"Your parents?" Lovino asked.

"I haven't seen them in a while and I'm sure they would like to know how this weekend went."

"You sure you can't stay?" Feliciano asked.

"You are being a pain again." Lovino scolded.

"But you want him to stay too."

"Would you like me to stay?" He asked Lovino.

"What about your parents?"

"I could visit them tomorrow."

"Hooray! Come Ludi let's go set the table." Feliciano said dragging Ludwig into the dining room.

"You could've said no."

"I thought you wanted me to stay."

"Not if you were planning to visit your parents."

"i didn't tell them I was going to visit so it's alright. i can see them anytime." He lied. "Besides I want to stay with you as long as I can."

"You make it sound as if I were going somewhere."

"You better not be. I'll go after you."

"Shut up." Lovino said walking towards the dining room.

"I mean it." He said taking hold of Lovino's hand. " I will always go after you."

" I swear you can be just as clingy as Feliciano sometimes."

"Don't be like that." He said leaning in for a kiss.

As he leaned in for a kiss he heard Feliciano's voice calling out and the next thing he knew he was on the ground. A throbbing pain in his cheek.

"Why is Antonio on the ground?" Feliciano asked.

"He fell."

"Oh. What do you want to drink?"

"Anything is fine." He said.

"Okay." Feliciano said, skipping back to the kitchen.

"Why are you still on the ground? Get up."

"You're the one who punched me."He said, cupping his throbbing cheek as he got up.

"You know not to do those things when Feliciano's around."

"You didn't have to punch me."

"It was a reaction."

"If you kiss it I'll forgive you." He said pointing to his red cheek.

"Fine." Lovino said, moving in closer.

"Fratello...Did Antonio fall again?"

"He did. What an idiota."

"Should we help him up?"

"No he's fine. What did you want to tell me?" Lovino asked, walking Feliciano towards the kitchen.

"You are so cruel." He thought as he slowly got back up.

"What happened to your face?" Ludwig asked as he entered the dining room.

"He fell twice." Feliciano said, handing Antonio an ice pack.

"How did your cheek get swollen from falling down?" Ludwig asked.

"Never underestimate idiocy." Lovino said placing a plate of food in front of Antonio.

"Aren't we going to wait for Gilbert?" He asked.

"He called earlier saying that he was going to work late. He said we should eat without him." Ludwig said.

"Are you sure?"

"Just eat." Lovino said taking the seat besides Antonio.

"Okay." He said taking a bite.

"What are your parents like?" Feliciano asked.

"To be honest I don't really know."

"I don't understand."

"When I was younger I remembered them being like normal of my parent's jobs we always had a lot of money, but they didn't let it go to their heads. I think it was sometime in middle school when that changed. They started focusing on making money and buying things to impress their co workers. More and more they became less like the parents I knew...or maybe that's how they always were and I just didn't notice."

"Is that why you don't live with them?"

"Feliciano." Ludwig scolded.

"It's alright." He said to Ludwig. "I did leave because of it. I thought it would be better to live away from them. I still love and talk to them, still I don't think i can live with them again."

"Almeno hai genitori.." Lovino mumbled.

He didn't understand what Lovino said, yet he knew this was a sensitive subject. It was sensitive for the twins and Ludwig. He knew that he should be grateful to have parents. He'd seen firsthand the effects of losing parents.

"I know it's a stupid reason...you have to admit my apartment is cool." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"It's amazing." Feliciano agreed.

Neither Ludwig or Lovino said anything.

"The food is delicious." He said, awkwardly taking another bite. "Ludwig?"

"Yes?"

" I've been wondering ...where's your dog? I haven't seen him."

"Why do you want to see his dog?" Lovino asked.

"I just haven't met him."

"Do you like dogs?" Ludwig asked.

"I love all animals especially dogs."

"What about the dog that bit you?" Lovino asked.

"It was my fault that happened. I wonder what happened to that dog."

"So do I." Ludwig mumbled.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lovino glaring at Ludwig.

"So where is your dog?"

"Um.."

"He ran away." Feliciano jumped in.

"oh... I didn't mean to bring that up."

"He wasn't mine in the first place. I'm sure he's happy wherever he is." Ludwig said.

"Maybe he was that guy's dog after all." He mumbled.

"What?" Lovino asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud."

"I warned you about that today already." He heard Gilbert say.

Turning around he saw Gilbert dressed like a was wearing everything from makeup to high heels. For a long time he had known the details of Gilbert's second job,but he couldn't remember the last time he saw Gilbert like this up close. An elbow to the side told him that Lovino thought he was staring too long.

"What are you doing here?" Ludwig asked.

"And why are you dressed like that?" Lovino added.

"I thought you were going to work late."Feliciano chimed in.

"I was going to work late until I into a dispute with a customer." Gilbert sighed as he took a seat. "I tell you some guys don't have respect for a lady."

"What happened?" Feliciano asked.

" I was doing my job and then some guy started hitting on me. I'm use to that ,but this guy wasn't taking no for an answer. He kept trying to feel me up so I slapped him. Note to the wise don't slap a drunk flipped out and started making a scene. I was so ready to kick his ass when my boss asked what was going on. The costumer started some bullshit story that I slapped him for no reason and he demanded that I should be fired. My boss gave the guy a free drink and sent me home."

"So you got fired?" He asked.

"No. My boss adores me. How could he fire someone as awesome as me?"

"Why are you still dressed like that?" Ludwig asked, not looking directly at his brother.

"I left in hurry so I wouldn't be tempted to knock that guy out. I was so pissed that I decided not to change before coming home."

"What if someone saw you?"

"Tons of people saw me. Plus I went to visit Elizabeta."

"You went to the café looking like that? What did she say?" He asked.

"I thought she was going to laugh,but she complimented my outfit and we spend sometime gossiping. "

"Tell me you're joking." Lovino said.

"Elizabeta was right. You guys don't know how tough it is to be a girl." Gilbert said in a feminine voice. "She also told me you two talked. She looks much happier now. Danke." Gilbert said in his normal voice.

"Did something happen to Elizabeta?" Feliciano asked.

"She got into a fight with Roderich." He said.

"Please tell me she punched him in the face. A jackass like him deserves to be punched." Lovino said.

"Fratello!"

"It's true. Doesn't he annoy you guys too?"

"Lovino." Gilbert said slamming his hand on the table.

"Roderich is our friend. He may seem as if he doesn't care,but he has feelings too. Whatever you have against Roderich should be kept to yourself. I won't let you make us pick sides and I won't let you badmouth our friends in this house."

"Bruder."

"Es tut mir leid. it's been a rough day. I'm going to go change." Gilbert said walking to his room.

"What is his problem?" Lovino whispered.

Lovino looked as if he were on the verge of tears. Getting yelled by Gilbert often hurt more than getting yelled at by any adult. Taking ahold of Lovino's hand he gently stroked the back of his hand.

"I have to lighten the mood ." He thought. "Um... I was thinking... well wondering if you and Feliciano would like to go to school with us."

"What?!" Lovino said taking away his hand.

"Really?" Feliciano asked.

"Why would you say something so stupid?" Lovino asked.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You promised that when we found Feliciano you would think about attending my school."

"I only said that because I wanted to find my fratello and I wasn't planning to stick around after we found him."

"Well we found him and you are staying."

"That doesn't mean we are going to your school."

"School?" Gilbert asked, now dressed in guy clothes.

"Antonio wants us to go to school." Feliciano said happily.

"We aren't going to school." Lovino said.

"Why not? School is important. You two should do something more than staying in this house all day." Gilbert said.

"You always complain that there is nothing to do." Feliciano added.

"So what."

"You could spend time with everyone at school." Gilbert said.

"Was n't this weekend enough?"

"You looked like you were having fun then." He said. "And we can be together." He whispered.

"We are not going to school."

"Why?"

"We can't."

"Ge's right we don't have their school records." Ludwig said.

"Just leave that to me." He said.

"That's not why we can't go fucking idiota."

"If you are scared just remember we will be there for you." Gilbert said.

"It's not that either."

"What is it then?"

"We.."

"Shut up Feliciano."

"Lovino!" Gilbert said.

"Just drop it! We aren't going to school and that is it!" Lovino said, storming off.

"This whole day has been horrible." He said placing his head in between his hands. " Lo siento."

"It's not your fault. " Gilbert said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I should go talk to him." He said, getting up from the table. " Which room is Lovino's ?"

"The one with the picture of everyone on the door." Feliciano smiled.

He could hear his heart pounding louder with each step he took. His heart didn't quiet down as he knocked on the door.

"Did that idiota leave already?" Lovino asked as he opened the door. " Oh it's you. Fuck off." Lovino said ,closing the door.

"Wait." He said sticking his hand in the doorway.

Pain shot up his arm as the door slammed on his hand. Despite the pain he refused to remove his hand.

"Move your hand."

"No."

"Fucking idiota." Lovino said slamming the door again.

"Please let me in."

"What the fuck do you want?"

With the door open just enough he squeezed his way into the room.

"I want to apologize " He said, cradling his angry red hand. "I didn't mean to turn everyone against you."

"You did. I almost broke your hand so I think we are even. Now get out."

"Please just listen to me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you."

"Not this again."

"This weekend you returned my love and decided to stay so why are you acting this way? Don't you know that I want to be with you every moment I can? Don't you know that you are the reason I get out of bed? Don't you know that I would do anything to make you happy? Are you not in love with me anymore? Did I do something ?"

"No."

"Tell me what's wrong. I thought...I hoped that when you said you loved me back we would be like an actual you against going to school because of me? "

"It has nothing to do with you."

"Are you sure? if it is I'll make sure I won't do anything at school."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I would rather see you everyday and not be able to kiss you then to constantly worry where you are and what you are doing."

"You wouldn't kiss me? Wouldn't hold my hand? Wouldn't look at me like that?"

"I wouldn't."

"Then why would I go?Che non è quello che voglio. I already told you this has nothing to do with you."

"I know it was wrong to put you in a corner . Will you at least think it over again?"

"...I will."

"Gracias." He said placing a kiss on Lovino's forehead. "You turned out to be the silver lining on this gloomy day."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means I love you."

"Stop saying that."

"I won't say it then. I'll show you."He said pulling Lovino into a passionate kiss.

################################################## ###########

Author notes:

Hey everyone. This chapter was happier than the last so I'm happy about that. The length still bothers me ,but there's so much I can put into a single chapter before it becomes overwhelming. Sorry about the tardiness I've been super busy because this past week was midterms. Hope you all had a good weekend.

I wanted to thank AwkwardShyGiraffe for the longest review I ever seen. I loved all your reviews! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! Some good questions popped last time up such as "Is PruAsu still a thing or is FraAus starting?" and "There will be more SuFin right?". So let me answer those right now. Both PruAus and FraAus is a thing right now. Both Roderich and I don't really know what to feel about it. As I've said before PruAus was suppose to be a couple ,but many people preferred PruCan. Someone voted for FraAus to be a couple so I've been battling with the idea. I would like to know what you ,the readers, think about FraAus. Onto the second question. The previous chapter won't be the last time we hear from Elizabeta or SuFin trust me on that. SuFin has an important role in this story and so later we'll hear their side of the story. I don't want to give anything away,but I have to say I can't wait to write SuFin chapters!

Speaking of SuFin I was thinking of combining their POVs on one chapter. I'm not sure how well that will turn out or if I will follow through with that though.

translations:

Spanish:

un rayo de luz - a silver lining

gracias- thank you

sí-yes

te amo- I love you

German:

bruder-brother

es tut mir leid- I'm sorry

danke- thank you

Italian:

fratello- brother

idiota-idiot

Almeno hai genitori.- at least you have parents

Che non è quello che voglio.- that's not what I want

French:

moi- me


End file.
